


The Artist's Muse

by TyDyePanda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDyePanda/pseuds/TyDyePanda
Summary: What happens when a travelling artist stumbles across a certain half breed? Read to find out!





	1. Prologue

It was a beautiful moonless night as Aiko walked through the woods. He was hopelessly lost as he turned this way and that, searching for a way out. Spotting a large tree and realizing it would be dawn soon, Aiko decided it would be best to stop and rest for a while. As he approached the tree he froze in shock and wonder.

 

          There was a demon sealed to the tree. The tree had begun to grow around his red clad body, his long silver hair glinting in the light of the rising sun. To say the least, in Aiko’s eyes he was beautiful. Approaching the tree once again; Aiko took out some parchment, a paint brush, and some ink. He wanted to capture this moment.

 

He wanted to capture the way the sunlight shined upon him, how it made his skin glow and his hair shine. “I wonder what color his eyes are” Aiko thought aloud to himself. He had looked so peaceful in this position that for a split second, Aiko thought he was an illusion. What a cruel twist of fate that would be.

 

Aiko was far from a normal boy. He hated to play with the other kids when he was little. They were all just too rowdy. He liked to stay inside and paint, filling his walls with his creations. He loved painting more than anything. It filled hi mind with wonder at how they turned out in the end. His mother said he had a natural talent for it and didn’t force him to be like others.

 

When his mother had passed, Aiko left the village he was raised in. He would wander the roads and paint anything he found interesting. He would paint people, demons, animals, bugs, anything that caught his eye. Making himself comfortable on the ground in front of the demon boy, Aiko laid the parchment on the ground and opened the ink container.

 

He was so focused on painting that he did not notice men from the nearby village pointing their weapons at him until he looked up. With a startled yelp, he fell backwards. “Who are you? What are you doing in the InuYasha forest?” one of the men demanded, waving his spear around. “My name is Aiko. I am a mere traveler with a passion for painting. I had stopped to rest when I noticed the boy and I simply could not resist painting him. Please pay me no mind.” Aiko smiled and went back to his painting.

 

However, the men had other plans. “You will come with us to our village. Lady Kaede will need to hear of this at once.” A different man stated, drawing a sigh from Aiko as he finished his painting. “As you wish” he stated as he cleaned up his things and stood, brushing off the dirt and grass that clung to his dark purple kimono. “Let us get on with it.” He stared at the men as he placed his bag on his back

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you cold, child?” The woman, Kaede, inquired. “No ma’am, thank you.” Aiko replied with a small smile, sipping at his tea. “So, you are just a traveler?” Kaede asked as she sat across from him. “You are not a spy from a neighboring village?” She added as she poured herself a cup of tea. “Just a traveler who loves to paint. I come from a small village in the far south so even if I were a spy it would take years for me to return if I had wanted to.” Aiko responded after placing his cup down.

 

“May I ask some questions, Lady Kaede?” He asked with a troubled look in his eyes, his face neutral. “That boy in the forest, what is his story?” He added as he looked at her, causing a surprised look to cross her face. “You do not know the story of InuYasha?” She asked in her state of shock. “No ma’am. I tended to stay inside as a child. I did not like the other children, nor did they like me.” Aiko shook his head.

 

“Very well then. InuYasha has been pinned to that tree for fifty years now. He was sealed there by my older sister, Kikyo, after he had betrayed and attacked her. He had wounded her, causing her to die shortly after sealing him with her sacred arrow.” Kaede told Aiko, her good eye closed as she proceeded through the story. “I see. So, they were in love then? If so, why would he betray her? It makes no sense at all.” Aiko mused as he messed with his long brown hair, his yellow eyes glinting with curiosity. “InuYasha was caught red handed with the sacred jewel. That is as much truth as Kikyo needed.” Kaede opened her eye and looked at me. “Very well then. However, I do not believe InuYasha is a bad guy, I feel he was simply led astray.” Aiko stated with a small smile. “Lady Kaede, would it be alright if I stuck around for a bit? I have a feeling that things are about to get more interesting.”


	2. Awakening

About a week has passed since Aiko had asked Lady Kaede if he could stay in the village. You could say his life had become “normal.” Each day he would sit on the hill and paint village life. Whether it was those who worked the fields, sold their fabrics, or the children playing. Those around him left him be, focusing on their own busy schedules. Everything was quiet, it was peaceful. Well, it was until the girl arrived.

Her name was Kagome, she came from the future. She was strange to say the least. She wore a short kimono that barely reached her thighs and said the weirdest things. Aiko was present when she told her story and left shortly after. His feet subconsciously led him to the tree where InuYasha was sealed.

He had visited this place at least once a day, much to the villagers’ dismay. Just being near the boy had calmed him, made him feel truly peaceful. He would often talk about his day, wondering if the boy could hear him. Taking off his katana and pack, Aiko got comfortable on a branch at InuYashas’ feet. Closing his eyes and leaning back slightly with a sigh, Aiko began to speak.

“A girl arrived in the village earlier today. She is quite strange. Lady Kaede says she looks like her sister, the one who sealed you here. Maybe she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. If so maybe.” He trailed off before shaking his head and looking up at the boy. “No, that is a dumb idea. There is no way she would have that kind of spiritual power.”

A crash was heard in the distance, causing Aiko to jump and fall off his branch. Laying stunned on the ground, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. “I can smell it! I can smell the woman who killed me.” A voice stated, causing Aiko to look at InuYasha. His eyes were wide open, making Aiko blink in shock. His eyes were gold, a shimmering and glistening gold unlike anything Aiko had seen.

“She’s coming closer.” InuYasha stated. His voice was deep, causing Aiko to shiver from his spot on the ground. As he lay there, Kagome runs into the clearing and promptly falls flat on her face as a centipede demon, known as Mistress Centipede, went over her head. “What are you doing with that wimpy centipede opponent of yours?” InuYasha smirked, looking at Kagome. “Y-You are….” Kagome stuttered in shock.

“Settle this with a single blow, Kikyo… Like when you killed me.” He glared slightly, still smirking. Kagome stood and approached InuYasha, Aiko stood as well and grabbed his katana. “Kikyo? What are you saying? My name is-” Kagome was cut off by InuYasha. “She is here.” He stated as Mistress centipede crawled down the tree, going after Kagome. “Stay back, Kagome.” Aiko stood in front of her, cutting off one of Mistress centipedes’ arms as the village men shot rope tied arrows and pulled the mistress away.

“Heh, I’m disappointed in you Kikyo.” InuYasha closed his eyes. “Why you...” Kagome was fuming now and approached him. “You are mistaking me for someone else. I am not this Kikyo person.” She was right in his face now. “Keh. Go stuff it! No other girl smells this disgusting except… Hn? Kikyo… You are not her…” InuYasha started off yelling and quieted down after sniffing the air. “Get it now? My name is Kagome! Ka. Go. Me.” She put emphasis on each part of her name. “Kikyo is far more intelligent looking…. And beautiful.” InuYasha looked away, one of his ears twitching.

At that moment Mistress centipede broke free from the village men and grabbed at Kagome, who in turn grabbed part of InuYashas’ hair. “Let. Go. Of me!” Kagome yelled at Mistress centipede. “This body... Is troublesome. I will devour you whole... Sacred jewel and all!!” Mistress centipede gnashed here teeth. “Stop it!” Kagome yelled as a light shone from the hand she had thrust in Mistress Centipedes’ face, blasting off her remaining forearms and shocking the mistress and the villagers.

“Damn bitch….” The mistress growled and bit Kagomes’ side, causing a pink spherical jewel to come out of her body. “Something came out of her stomach!” One of the village men shouted. “The sacred jewel!” Lady Kaede responded in a surprised shout. “That belongs to me!” InuYasha shouted in anger. “Hand it over!” He adds right before Mistress centipede pins both Aiko and Kagome to the tree against InuYasha, catching Aiko off guard and causing him to drop his katana.

“Keh he he heh….” Mistress centipede chuckled as she tightened around the tree, causing Aiko to groan in pain. InuYasha looked as if he had just noticed the brunette and didn’t have time to react before Mistress centipede started to talk in a teasing voice. “I had heard a half-breed called InuYasha was after the sacred jewel. Is that you?” She inquired.

“Do not underestimate me, Mistress centipede. When I fight seriously, a bitch like you is just a small-fry.” InuYasha smirked. “You have had that big attitude since earlier but… Are you strong?” Kagome asked InuYasha, who stared at her blankly. “You can not move, can you?” The mistress teased. “It looks as though your power is being sealed, Is it not?” She added with a smirk. “You just stay there and watch.” She said as she leaned down, picking up the jewel with her tongue and swallowing it whole.

Her arms started to tremble before lifting and reattaching to her body. She shed her skin, her eyes becoming wider and more circular as her teeth became longer and sharper. Her skin turned a nasty grey color. “How wonderful…. My full powers have returned….” She said with her tongue slithering out of her mouth, tightening her body around the tree once again. Aiko was gasping for breath, feeling the pressure on his lungs. “L-Lady… Kaede…... Run!” He managed to gasp out. “This arrow…. Can you pull it out?” InuYasha asked Kagome, who began to reach up towards the arrow.

“You must not pull it out! That arrow is InuYasha’s seal…. He must not be freed!” Lady Kaede yelled to Kagome. “Hang on, Aiko! Keep breathing!” She added as she mover her gaze to the now pale boy. “Are you half asleep, old hag? Do you want to become centipede bait!? If that thing completely absorbs the jewel it will be the end!” InuYasha yelled at Kaede. “How about it, girl. Do you want to die here?” He turned to Kagome who then turned serious. She reached up and gripped the arrow with a yell, causing it to vanish.

InuYasha was free. He tore through the branches that grew around him, breaking the three of them free from Mistress Centipedes’ grip. Aiko fell to the floor, struggling to catch his breath and trying to crawl his way towards his katana. InuYasha landed in a crouch between him and Mistress Centipede. 

“You brat…” She growled. “Come and get it, hag! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” He yelled and tore the Mistress to shreds. However, the parts of her body began to twitch. Aiko could faintly hear Lady Kaede tell Kagome to look for the shining flesh, but he was too caught up watching InuYasha. He was stunningly dangerous with a slightly dangerous glint to his eye. 

“The ‘sacred jewel’ is actually…. Something that makes demons stronger….” Kagome muttered, staring at the jewel in her hand. “You got it, to a human it is just a useless thing. Now, unless you want to become victim to my claws…. Be a good girl, and hand over the sacred jewel.” InuYasha stated as he flexed his claws.


	3. Sit!

Aiko grew serious as he stood, limping over to Kagome and Lady Kaede. “I will not go easy on you… I especially won’t for a woman who stinks like you!” InuYasha growled before attempting to attack Kagome, causing Aiko to draw his katana from its sheath. “And now… I will cut you in half!” He added on, crouching on the other side of the hole his attack created. Kagome stared at him in shock while Aiko had a serious look in his eyes, ignoring whatever feelings he may have had for the boy.

“You… You really are trying to kill me!” Kagome screeched in shock. “Now prepare to die!” InuYasha seethed as he leapt towards her, causing Aiko to spring into action and counter his attack with his own blade. “I can not allow that, InuYasha. I will not allow an attack on the innocent.” Aiko stated, his eyes cold and hardened. Suddenly, a necklace started to piece together around InuYashas neck,

“Kagome, speak the subduing word! Any word will do! Anything to quiet InuYasha!” Lady Kaede yelled towards the young girl. “Even as you say that, my mind has gone blank!” Kagome yelled in response. “Kagome, try sit!” Aiko looked at her with a glint in his sunny yellow eyes. “Sit boy!” Kagome yelled and at once the necklace dragged InuYasha down with a loud ‘THUMP.’

“Wha… What the hell is this!?” InuYasha yelled as he struggled to pull the rosary from his body. “To struggle is useless, InuYasha, as that rosary subdues your power.” Lady Kaede said, calmer than she was before, as she approached Kagome. “Go stuff it, hag!!” InuYasha seethed as he prepared to attack once more. “Kagome, the word please.” She looked at the girl. “Sit” Kagome stated simply as InuYasha was pulled down once again, causing a hole in the ground. “Lady Kaede…. I am afraid I was injured during the battle with Mistress centipede….” Aiko stated as he grabbed his side in pain as the adrenaline wore off, noting a few of his ribs were broken. “Okay, all of you. Let us return to the village.” Lady Kaede nodded and turned towards the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aiko sat shirtless in front of Lady Kaede as she wrapped bandages around his body in hopes the bones would heal in due time. She had already treated Kagome. “It has become something of a problem as the sacred jewel has resurfaced in this age. Evil beings will come swarming after it.” Kaede began as she handed Aiko a cup of medicine. “Drink this, it will help with the pain.” She added with a gentle smile as Aiko nodded, eagerly drinking the herbal tea. “You mean like demons?” Kagome asked from her spot, watching as Lady Kaede treats Aiko.

“Not only demons…. But people with evil in their hearts as well. In this age of war, if they can get the sacred jewel and all of its spiritual power... They can then achieve all of their desires.” Lady Kaede finished as she had Aiko lay back, the boy wincing at the movement. “Why do you want the sacred jewel?” Kagome asked InuYasha who was sulking on the floor. “You are strong, even without the power of the jewel.” Kagome finished, staring at the jewel in her hand.

“It is because he is a half breed.” Lady Kaede answered Kagomes’ inquiry, causing InuYasha to stiffen. He suddenly sat upright and hit the floor, creating a hole in the floorboards. “Hag… You have ben going on like that since earlier. Do you know me!?” InuYasha looked pissed, glaring at Lady Kaede as if she were his mortal enemy. A pained groan came from Aiko’s lips, one that he had struggled to keep in. “You do not recognize me, do you? That is not surprising. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who sealed you. I am Kaede.” Kaede answered as she started to prepare another medicinal drink for Aiko.

“It has been fifty years since then… So, I have aged well.” She stated as she added the leaves to the hot water. “You are that brat, huh? Which means Kikyo is a total hag as well? Too bad being human, is it not….” InuYasha scratched his head before leaning back on his arms. “My sister is dead. It was the same day that she sealed you.” Lady Kaede stated simply as she continued to add different leaves to the liquid. “Hmm… So that is what happened…. Too bad for that fucking bitch, eh? Keh. That is a relief.” He laid back down with a smirk.

“InuYasha, it is a bit too early to be relieved. I believe Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo.” Lady Kaede stated as she moved over to Aiko, helping him to sit up as InuYasha and Kagome stare at her in shock. “It is not just your appearance or your magical powers. The fact that you carried the sacred jewel in your body is proof enough. It is now your duty to protect it.” She finished as she helped Aiko drink the medicine, dulling the pain enough to where he could sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, as Kagome walked through the village she was practically being worshipped by the villagers for being the reincarnation of their previous priestess, Kikyo. They had even given her food as offerings. However, back in Lady Kaede's hut, Aiko was busy painting yet again. He ignored Lady Kaede when she told him to lay down and focus on resting. 

He needed to paint what he had seen during the fight; the urge would not go away until the painting was finished. Using the same dyes that are used in clothes as paint, Aiko caught every color. From the red of his kimono to the cold of his eyes, he captured it all. The painting was from Aiko's point of view, looking up at InuYasha. In his opinion, it was his best painting yet.

Setting down his paintbrush, Aiko sat with his back against the wall. To think, a week ago he had no home. He had been staying with Lady Kaede during that time and quickly began to think of her as a family member. She even let him hang up his paintings in her home. Her favorite one was of an emerald green butterfly that had seemed to glow against the parchment. He had even painted one of the two of them together. There was even one of his mother; She was in her twenties at the time and had long, beautiful black hair with stunning green eyes.

She had always told him that he got his looks from his father who had died in battle. The katana Aiko carried around was the only thing of his that he had possession of. She also told him that his father loved art as well but did not have the skill for it. With a yawn, Aiko laid back down and fell asleep. His dreams were plagued by a certain white-haired boy in a red kimono.


	4. The paintings

“Give them back to me, Kagome!” Aiko yelled as said girl ran around with a few of his more personal paintings. The girl had been here for two days now and had stumbled across Aikos’ hidden paintings. The paintings of InuYasha. “Kagome!!” Aiko yelled as he held onto his side, the pain in his ribs flaring up. He followed her through the InuYasha forest, determined to get them back before she showed anyone else. “Kagome, please! Those are very personal!” He shouted, making her stop and turn, walking back over to the brunette. “It was just a joke.” Kagome scoffed. “Why are these so special to you anyway, do you like him or something?” She finished, looking through the paintings.

“I do not know. Please just return them to me. They were none of your business in the first place. You had no right to look at them, let alone take them!” Aiko scolded the girl and snatched the painting from her once he got close enough. However, arms came out of nowhere and snatched the two; covering the twos mouths and dragging them to an abandoned building. 

“Hey boss, we captured the girl just like you wanted. Unfortunately, we had to snatch her friend as well or he would have blabbed to the village.” The bandit holding Aiko told the large bald man. “Gehehe… This wench is wearing some really weird clothes.” The one holding Kagome chuckled. “The jewel…. Hand it over.” The boss stated as sake dribbled down his fat chin.

The boss suddenly stood and marched over to Kagome and lifted her by the front of her shirt off the ground. When he dropped her, he had the necklace with the sacred jewel in his hand. “No! Give it back!” She started to get up, but a katana was thrust into the ground in front of her. “Restrain her.” The boss ordered as his lackeys obeyed. He raised the sword above and swung and missed. He had cut off the arm of one of his lackeys. “Oops. My mistake... This time it will be your neck.” The boss muttered and swung again, only to miss again. This time he cut the heads off two of his lackeys.

“Stay back! This spear can reach farther so…. Try something and…” She trailed off as the boss swung again, cutting through the spear. He raised the katana and swung again, only for the blade to break against a red kimono. “Inu… InuYasha?” Aiko murmured before blacking out, the pain in his ribs becoming too much for him to bear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Aiko came to he was back in the hut he shared with Lady Kaede. He sat up in confusion and looked around, seeing that he was alone in the hut. He slowly pulled himself to a standing position, using his katana for support. “Kagome, what happened?” He asked as he approached the girl, the top part of his kimono was forgotten in the hut, so his bandaged abdomen was on full display. “Well….” She trailed off with a nervous chuckle.

 

“I accidentally shattered the sacred jewel…. There could be millions of shards…” She finished and scratched her head slightly. “You were unconscious for a day or two, Aiko. Are you feeling better?” She added, a concerned look in her eyes. “I feel much better, thank you miss Kagome. How did I get home?” He asked and tilted his head in curiosity.

“InuYasha carried you home. You are very cute when you sleep, did you know that?” Kagome responded, a teasing glint in her eyes. Aiko blushed slightly and looked away, not because of her compliment but because of the fact InuYasha had held him in his arms. “S-Shut up…” He mumbled shyly, sneaking a peak at the red clad half breed and ended up blushing brighter. He was staring right back at him with a look in his eyes that Aiko could not place. Aiko quickly looked down at his scar tattered chest. He had earned these scars when he trained and protected himself on his travels. When he looked back up, InuYasha was gone.

Aiko walked back to the hut in a daze, his thoughts stuck on the look he had been getting from InuYasha. “What does it mean?” He mumbled to himself as he walked over to his sleeping area and reached under the pillow, only to feel nothing there. “They look amazing. Did you paint them yourself?” A deep voice that Aiko would recognize anywhere had asked, making Aiko yelp in surprise and stumble backwards until he was against the wall. He looked across the room to find InuYasha looking at his paintings, focusing on the ones of him.

“H-How long have you been there? Why are you looking at my stuff? T-Those are private…” Aiko trailed off as a light blush is dusted across his cheeks. “I was curious as to who you were.” InuYasha stated simply, as if he had not invaded Aiko’s privacy. “Did you paint these?” He asked again, holding up the first painting Aiko had done of him. Said boy blushed brighter and looked away, mumbling a small yes in response to his question.

“You are good at it. May I have one? Or maybe have one done?” InuYasha questioned him, that same look in his eyes. Aiko blushed more and nodded. “I could do one here, the fire would provide excellent lighting. Or we could go outside tonight if you wish and use moonlight. It is your choice.” Aiko nodded and smiled slightly. “I like the moonlight idea, less people likely to disturb us and interrupt your concentration.” InuYasha scratched his cheek, deep in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ I like time skips~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight when they walked out of the hut. The moon was at its peak in the sky as they walked into a flower filled field. “Take whatever position that you are comfortable in while I set up, alright?” Aiko smiled as he set up a plank of wood as a table and got out the colors he needed along with his paintbrushes and parchment.  
Aiko could not help but study him; the way the shadows bounce off his cheek bones and made his eyes shine a beautiful honey color. His hair seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. A slight breeze swayed the grass and flowers around him as he stared at the sky. Little did Aiko know that InuYasha was studying him as well out of the corner of his eye and that there was only one word going through InuYashas’ mind. A thought that had confused him, made him blush slightly. A word that, if spoken, would change both of their lives forever.

“Mate.” The thought appeared in InuYashas’ mind after he first laid eyes on the boy in the battle but it could not be true. He had Kikyo in the past. In a way, he would never be over her… But there was something about the artist that intrigued him, made him yearn to learn more about him. He wanted to learn about the scars that littered the boys body, about the look in his eyes. But most importantly he wanted one question answered. Why did it have to be him?


	5. Painting him

“Do… Do you like it?” Aiko asks as InuYasha studies the painting, a nervous feeling crept into his heart as doubt plagued his mind. InuYasha was silent as he stared at the painting. It seemed like hours before he looked at Aiko with a faint smile and nodded. “It looks great. You have a great talent.” InuYasha stated as he put the painting in the top of his kimono.

Aiko suddenly felt the urge to touch him and resisted with every fiber of his being. He did not want to scare InuYasha away when it seemed he was coming around. “D-Do you want to just stay here until the sunrise? The stars are so defined right now and by the time we get back the sun will have risen…” He trailed off, feeling shy and hesitant. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with the halfling without the chance of anyone messing it up.

“Sure, it would be pointless to head back just to be surrounded by idiots anyway.” InuYasha stated as he walked back over to his previous spot, laying back down with his hands behind his head. Aiko joined him after putting his supplies away, sitting down on the soft grass. “Can I ask you something?” He murmured softly. InuYasha nodded, his right ear twitching slightly. “Why are you different around me…? To Kagome and Lady Kaede you are cold and distant yet when it is just us you are nicer......” Aiko trailed off, shyly messing with a flower that sat in front of him.

“To be honest…. I do not know. I feel drawn to you. It is a strange thing and I am not quite sure how to deal with it.” InuYasha stated quietly, avoiding your gaze as he stared at the fading night sky. “W-Well…. Maybe we can deal with it together… Only if you want to do it together, that is.” Aiko blushed brightly and looked down, focusing his gaze on the flower in his hands. “I think…. I would be willing to try... But we might not want to tell anyone just yet… They would try and hurt you for being with a half demon.” InuYasha sat up and slowly reached over, grabbing Aiko’s hand with his. Aiko looked over at him in shock before smiling widely, gripping his hand around InuYasha’s and blushing brighter.

“Alright.” Aiko beamed and scooted closer to InuYasha before laying his head on his shoulder. InuYasha rested his head atop the boys as a warm feeling filled his hate filled heart. When he looked down at the boy and, seeing as he was asleep, laid them both back into the soft grass.

~~~~ I really like time skips (Obviously)~~~~~~~~~~~

Birds were chirping when Aiko awoke. At first, he could not remember where he was or why he was so warm. As he looked to the right it all came rushing back to him, making him release a small squeak before hiding his face with his hands. InuYasha chuckled softly, revealing that he was awake and making Aiko’s face turn a darker shade of red. 

“We should head back before they send out a search party.” InuYasha whispered in Aiko’s ear. The boy nodded in response and attempted to sit up, however the arm around his waist prevented such action. InuYasha chuckled again before removing his arm and sitting up as well, moving some hair out of Aiko’s face. Placing a gentle kiss on the boys’ forehead, InuYasha stood and stretched. Aiko stood as well, yawning softly before reaching down to grab his pack.

They walked side by side as they approached, Aiko smiling softly while InuYasha went back to his cold outer shell. Aiko was laughing at something when he spotted Lady Kaede and waved at the grim looking woman. “What is wrong, Lady Kaede?” Aiko asked in a concerned tone. “One of the villagers collapsed, I was just about to see to her now.” Lady Kaede replied as she walked past the pair.

As the pair walked, villagers started to rise into the air and attack them. InuYasha took a defensive stance in front of Aiko and deflected the knives and axes that were aimed at them. “Do not injure those girls!” Lady Kaede crawled closer, obviously wounded. “Lady Kaede! Do not move, you are hurt!” Aiko attempted to rush forward only to find he could not move. “I-InuYasha…. I can not move…” Aiko looked at him with wide eyes as the villagers rose again and surrounded them.

“Are they targeting us?” InuYasha inquired as he looked at the villagers, Aiko among them with tear filled eyes. “They are being controlled by someone. Where is Kagome? You must fetch her at once!” Lady Kaede stated and looked at the half demon. “No way! I can beat them myself.” He growled out and deflected another attack. “Please InuYasha, if she can see what is controlling us she may be able to help! She can help free everyone.” Aiko begged InuYasha, who nodded and ran off with a determined look in his eyes. As he ran he got tangled and dragged against a tree. The hairs tightened and easily cut through the tree but InuYasha was not harmed. “Bloody hell, I thought I was as good as dead.” InuYasha coughed and rubbed at his throat.

“Had you been a normal human you would have lost your head” Lady Kaede said as more villagers showed up. InuYasha picked her up onto his back and ran off, the hairs breaking as they encountered his kimono. Once they were a safe enough distance away, he put Lady Kaede down and started digging. “You said you can see the hair? Then tell me where it leads to!” InuYasha hounded her as he dug. Once he finished he picked her up and placed her into the hole. “Ask not the impossible, InuYasha. With myself in this condition and anyway, my eyes are not what they used to be.” Lady Kaede responded as he started to cover her with dirt and leaves.

“I’ll dig you out later… If I do not forget” InuYasha told her as he put leaves under her head as a make-shift pillow. “See to it that you do not.” Lady Kaede said as he ran off. “Damn that girl… What the fuck is she up to at a time like this!?” InuYasha muttered to himself as he ran.

Meanwhile, in her own era, Kagome was taking a nice warm bath. Her mother, grandfather, and little brother were in the kitchen. “Kagome’s story is…” Her mother trailed off, her hand to her mouth. “But it is true, the monster really come out of the well and big sister was…” Kagome’s brother, Souta, continued. “There is no time to waste.” Kagome’s grandfather said as he stood and went out to the well. He brought a hammer and nails with him along with some wood. He quickly nailed the wood in place before sticking several Ofuda, paper charms used to ward off evil. By using the Ofuda he created a Kekkai, a barrier against evil spirits and ghosts. He was confident the well would never open again.

Oh, how wrong he was.


	6. Yura of the hair part 1

“Aaaahhhh, home sweet home.” Kagome sighed as she laid on her bed. The family cat, Boyou, curled into her side and started to purr. As she lay there, Kagome reflected on all that had happened in the last few days. “It seems so unreal…. That I was in the Feudal era until just a little while ago.” She thought as she stared off into space. “Yura… Who was that person? She was after the jewel after all…….” She paused and sat up. “When he finds out what happened to the jewel fragment… InuYasha is going to be angry.” She sighed before clapping her hands in front of her. “Right! I am going to forget about everything because I am never going back there again.” Kagome nodded as if to make it final.

“Hey, grandpa…. About the sealed well… It is not going to open up again, is it?” Souta asked as he tugged on his grandfather’s arm. The family were preparing to eat dinner. Tonight’s dinner was Oden, a Japanese one-pot dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon. Konjac, and processed fish cakes that are stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. The ingredients for Oden varies according to region and between households. “Of course not. The well has been tightly sealed with the blessed Ofuda. No demon or monster could possibly break through the protective barrier. Kagome, you too should put faith in my spiritual power.” The grandpa responded and looked at the girl who was clearly focused on the food and was not listening to a word he said.

“Now let us dig in and...” Kagome was cut off by the door slamming open. InuYasha stared down at her with an irritated look in his eyes. “Inu… Yasha…?” Kagome murmured around a piece of food, her chopsticks still in her mouth. “Damn you… Who ever said you could just go home whenever you feel like it?” InuYasha growled, one of the Ofuda from the well caught in his hair. “How did you… Where…?” Kagome stuttered, stunned at the fact he was there. “From the well of course!” InuYasha yelled at her. “From the well!? But...” She trailed off and looked at her grandfather. “Do not lie! Those seals have been handed down through generations of...” Her grandfather started, only to be cut off by InuYasha.

“Seal…? You mean this thing?” InuYasha asked as he took the Ofuda out of his hair. “It did not work at all.” He continued, making Kagome’s grandfather gasp in dismay. InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and started to drag her towards the door. “Wait a second! I do not want to...” InuYasha cut off Kagome’s protests with a sharp look. “You are fucking coming with me right now and we are going to save Aiko!” He growled as he glared at her with a look that dared her to defy him.

“Wait just a minute!” Kagome’s mother yelled as she approached the two. “Your ears…. Are they real?” She asked as she started to rub his ears. “Me next! Me next!” Souta jumped up and down with excitement. “Mama! This really is not the time to be…” Kagome tailed off as she noticed black strands of hair on InuYasha’s kimono. “InuYasha! Those strands of hair!” She finished and continued to look at the strands.

“What hair?” InuYasha looked at her as she grabbed a strand. It tightened and cut into her hand. “Kagome…. That blood…” Her grandfather trailed off. “How did it happen!?” Kagome’s mother asked in concern. “It can not be!” Kagome exclaimed as she ran out of the room and out of the house. Once she got to the well, she realized her fears were correct. There were hairs coming out of the well. “Looks like the old hag was right, you can see the hairs as well.” InuYasha said as he leaned against the shrine door.

“You…. You brought this horrible thing here, did you not!?” Kagome glared at him. Her grandfather and little brother came rushing towards the shrine, causing her to slam the door shut. “You must not come in here!” She shouted as she glared at the hair infested well. The hair shot forward, attempting to attack Kagome. “InuYasha! In front of you!” She yelled as she dodged. He attacked the area in front of him, managing to cut the hair before it wrapped around his arm and leg. He slashed at the hair again, managing to cut more.

The hair piled up on the floor and began to reattach itself together. Kagome stared in shock before looking around, spotting a single hair still attached to the well. “InuYasha, cut this hair! Kagome said as she grabbed it and cut her hand again. The blood dripped down the strand, causing it to become visible. InuYasha quickly slashed at the strand, causing all the hair to go limp and disintegrate. “Let us go back, InuYasha!” Kagome said as she approached the well.

“You are just not very good at understanding things, are you?” InuYasha raised an eyebrow and approached her. “It is not like I want to go back, you know! But… if I stay here my family will be in constant danger.” Kagome muttered the last part to herself. InuYasha took off the top of his kimono and placed it over her head. “It is made from the fur of the fire rat. It is stronger than most armor.” He said as he looked away. “Thank you...” Kagome said softly and climbed onto the well. The two jumped down into the well and climbed out on the other side.

“So, there is a girl named Yura or something… And you say she is after us?” InuYasha asked as they climbed up. “That is right. After all, she already stole the fragment of the sacred jewel… But she is still after us.” Kagome nodded and gripped the side of the well. “The hair is here! Above us!” Kagome shouted as InuYasha put her on his back. He quickly jumped out of the well, dodging the attack.

“Follow the hair to its source and I will kill whoever is controlling it!” InuYasha told her as he ran, the hairs breaking as they connected with him. Kagome nodded and told him which way to go. The path they took led them to a campfire that had dead bodies. Three headless warriors. “Looks like they got caught on the hair.” InuYasha said as he flicked one of the blood covered hairs. “What are you crouching down there for? Do not tell me you want to go home because you got scared or something.” InuYasha growled softly as he looked at her. “This. I think I will borrow it.” Kagome held up a bow and sheathe of arrows.

“What is with the bow and arrow? It is not like you will hit anything.” InuYasha said as he ran, Kagome on his back once more. “Well if I practice…” She glared at the back of his head. “You have been practicing?” He scoffed, turning his head to look at her. “I will after this! Now be careful, we are getting closer.” She said right before they were attacked by three large clumps of hair. The hair wrapped itself around InuYasha’s wrist and pulled him away from her and pinned him up in the air near a large ball of hair.


	7. Yura of the hair part 2

“Oh my! What splendid prey I have caught! Yura giggled as she did a flip off the ball and landed on a strand. “You are InuYasha, are you not?” She stood there with a smile. “And you are that Yura bitch... How do you know of me?” InuYasha asked as he strained against the hairy restraints. “You have gained quite a reputation among the Oni (Troll/Ogre), you know. InuYasha… The half demon who acts as a lapdog for a reincarnated priestess… And we know you intend to collect the shards of the sacred jewel.

“Wha...? I’m that monkey-girl’s lapdog!? Screw you!” InuYasha tried to attack her, only for the restraints to tighten. “Are you three going to interfere?” Yura asked as an unconscious Aiko was dragged into the clearing. Small gashes littered where the hair had him bound. The very sight of him had InuYasha seeing red. “I will kill all three of you, just in case. Then I can collect these at my leisure.” Yura said as she held up the jewel shard she stole from Kagome. “You are going to kill me, huh?” InuYasha growled out between clenched teeth. “I will make you regret ever coming near me or harming my Aiko!” He snarled as he freed one of his arms and used the restraint on the other like a vine, swinging towards Yura.

Yura dodged his attacks and used a red comb to brush out more hair in front of her, causing it to get longer. More hair wrapped itself around InuYasha, circling his stomach and confining him in place. “So, this Aiko boy. He is special to you. Well, since my hair isn’t enough to harm you, maybe I will just attack your dear sweet Aiko instead.” Yura sneered, as she added more hair to Aiko’s bindings and summoned a katana with a pull of her hair. Aiko whimpered in pain as the bindings tightened, cutting deeper into his skin. 

With the katana in her hand, Yura attacked the half breed. Blood gushed from the wound on his chest. “Heh, nice sword you got there.” He smirked, not feeling the pain. His mind was focused on killing her and freeing Aiko before he was hurt beyond repair. “Thank goodness! I was wondering what I would do if the blade did not cut you...” Yura said as she licked some of his blood off her katana.

“My beloved sword, Crimson Mist. An oni’s treasure…. It can slice through flesh and bone without damaging the hair. In other words, I can chop you up while keeping you tied!” She said, as she raised her katana once more, only to freeze as some strands of hair broke. She looked back to find Kagome with an arrow notched in her bow, aiming at the demoness. “This time…. Take this!” Kagome yelled as she shot the arrow, almost hitting InuYasha as it sailed to its mark. “Stupid bitch! What are you aiming at!?” InuYasha yelled at her as the arrow struck the ball of hair, causing it to break open.

Hundreds, maybe thousands, of skulls started to spill from the tear. “Oh no, my trophies!” Yura gasped, bringing her palms to her cheeks. At the very bottom of the pile were three heads that still had skin on them. “The heads of those slain warriors, huh?” InuYasha said as he looked at the mass of skulls. “your head will have the honor of joining theirs soon enough.” Yura stated as she got into InuYasha’s face. “Oh?” InuYasha stated with a blank stare.

“All this wonderful hair… It will be such a pleasure to control. But before that…” Yura trailed off as she took out her comb, looking at Kagome, who froze in place. “You girl, over there! You will die for scaring me like that!” She yelled as she flicked her comb. Flame covered hair shot towards Kagome, who screamed in fear as the flames engulfed her. “Well…? How do you like my Ogre-Fire Hair? It will burn you down to the marrow of your bones! Serves you right. This is your punishment for breaking my nest. Not even her bones will remain.” Yura smirked, as she watched the flames.

“You bitch….” InuYasha growled at her, barring his teeth. “Are you sad? Poor thing…” Yura trailed off as she raised her katana. “I will kindly have you join her soon enough!” She raised the katana over her head, ready to strike. InuYasha stuck his claws into his wound, coating them in the thick liquid. “Take this... Blades of blood!” He lashed out at her, managing to cut off the hand that gripped the katana. The hair restraining InuYasha loosened, giving him more room to move.

“My hand…” Yura trailed off, looking at the stump in surprise. “Heh. You can not control the hair without your hand, can you?” InuYasha mocked, holding onto some of the hair that had previously restrained him “You… Should be more compassionate with a lady.” Yura replied, as she brought the comb to her mouth. As she whisked it away from her, the skulls from her nest started to rattle. She placed the comb between her teeth and ran some threads through it, causing the skulls to fly towards InuYasha.

“Do not waste my time!” InuYasha yelled as he slashed through the incoming skulls with his claws. Out of nowhere, Yura’s severed hand came flying at him with the katana, slashing at him and causing another wound. “Too bad… Just a bit more and I would have had your head!” Yura yelled, controlling the hand with strands of hair. “Try this out!” She shouted as she sent the katana wielding hand after him yet again. InuYasha dug his claws into the fresh wound and sent out his own attack. However, his blades of blood were met with a barrier of skulls.

Yura’s hand came from behind him, the blade going straight through his shoulder. Aiko, now conscious, let out a gasp at seeing all the blood on InuYasha’s undershirt. “InuYasha! Please be careful!” He called out to the half breed, causing him to turn and look at the boy. “Where are you looking!?” Yura said as she used the blade to throw him onto a pile of skulls. The hair on the skulls tied around his limbs, holding him down. Blood gushed from the wound in InuYasha’s shoulder and dripped down the skulls. “D-Damnit.” He grunted as Yura landed beside him, the katana now in her other hand. 

“So, being half demon is not good enough after all. Poor thing, you wanted to use this to become a full demon, did you not?” Yura asked as she pulled the pouch containing the sacred jewel out from between her breasts. Using her severed hand to lift InuYasha’s head by the ends of his hair, she prepared to chop off his head. “Hold still, now. If I do not get a clean cut, blood will dirty that wonderful hair of yours.” She grinned, but her victory was short lived as InuYasha thrust himself forward and shoved his hand through the center of her chest. She stared at his arm in shock. “How rude, plunging your arm into a woman’s breasts like that.” She pinned his hand down with her katana. “A rather sneaky way of taking the jewel shard though. Such a poor loser, even on the brink of death.” She stated as she took the pouch from under his hand.

Sensing something climbing her wall of skulls, Yura turned and was shocked by the sight before. The girl she had thought to be dead was very much alive and was climbing up the wall.


	8. The End Of Yura

“That girl!” Yura shouted as she waved her hand, causing the wall to shift and move. Kagome gave a startled screech, almost falling off the wall. While Yura was distracted, InuYasha yanked the katana from his hand. “What the fuck are you looking away for!?” He yelled as he attacked her, causing a large gash to appear on her back.

“You shut up!” Yura yelled as she attacked him with her strands. “Heh. You were calm enough when I cut through you… But now you are upset, are you not? Around there somewhere… There is something you do not want us to find.” InuYasha stated, making Yura glare at him. “InuYasha! That skull over there, it is doing something!” Kagome stopped climbing and pointed at one of the skulls that had hair coming out of the mouth and eye sockets. 

“Shit.” Yura growled and used her strands to lift herself away. “Cage of hair!” She yelled and trapped Kagome, who had managed to grab onto the skull. Aiko managed to crawl his way over to InuYasha, tears in his eyes. “I just got you, please do not leave me.” He whimpered as he grabbed InuYasha’s face with his hands, trying not to look at his wounds. “I will never. But I have to help her.” The halfling replied to the boy, who nodded in return. “I will be right here.” Aiko responded with a nod as InuYasha got up.

“Blades of blood!” InuYasha yelled as he cut trough a wall of the cage, managing to cut off Yura’s arm in the process. “InuYasha…” Kagome mumbled weakly, being restrained in mid air by hair. “Do not faint, the trouble is not over yet!” InuYasha yelled at the girl as the cage of hair started to fall apart. “Heh. Figures that with both her arms gone she can not support all that hair anymore.” He laughed before Yura’s severed hand moves and grabs the katana, stabbing him through the chest.

“Fools, it is no use.” Yura stated from her perch atop the pile of skulls. “Crap… Even in that condition she can still control the hair!?” InuYasha glared at Yura, who simply grinned. “I am immortal!” She yelled as she sent her katana after him yet again. However, the sound of tapping made her freeze. Kagome had found the skull from before and was hitting it with one of her arrows. There were strands of hair coming from it that were connected to Yura’s hands.

The arrow broke the skull in half and hit a comb, shattering it into pieces. Yura started to dissolve into dust, staring at Kagome. “That Yura bitch…… She had transferred her soul into a fucking comb. So, that is why I could not hurt her no matter how many times she was cut.” InuYasha stated as he stood, heading over to where Aiko was waiting for him. “InuYasha… Those terrible wounds… It is because you lent me your kimono top…” Kagome tailed off as she took his fire rat kimono of her back and handed it to him. “It is no big deal… Just find the shard, I will take Aiko to the old hag.” InuYasha shrugged and wrapped the kimono top around the human boy before picking him up bridal style. InuYasha grunted in pain as he lifted Aiko but refused to put him down. 

“InuYasha... I can walk, you know…” Aiko blushed brightly and looked up at the injured halfling. “Hush. I want to carry you, alright?” InuYasha muttered, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. Aiko smiled softly and leaned closer to his chest, being careful not to disturb his wounds.

~~~Elsewhere~~~

“Tomorrow we will join with the army’s main forces. Everyone, raise your spirits over this wild boar tonight.” The leader said as he ripped the head off the boar. The warriors in front of him made noises of amazement. “O-Yakata is known for such great feats of unmatched strength.” One said to the others. As they ate, the leader kept boasting on how he would rip the head off the army general.

A loud ripping sound filled the tent, drawing attention to a young man who stood next to the leader. “Move.” The man said as he ripped the leaders head off as if it was nothing. “You bastards are in the way. Get lost.” He told the warriors before turning slightly. “Jaken, the human head staff.” As he said this a small water imp ran forward, holding a staff. At the end of the staff were two heads, an old man and a young woman. As the imp, Jaken, placed the base of the staff in the ground, the woman’s face awoke and let out a screech.

“The woman’s face is screeching, it appears that the tomb we seek is elsewhere, my lord.” Jaken stated with a bowed head. “Is that so…” The man sighed as realization struck the warriors. “These bastards are not human!” One yelled, his comrades grabbing their weapons. The man turned and faced the one who had spoken. “What is it, human? Do you not get it yet?” He asked as the warriors surrounded the imp and himself.

“I will exterminate them!” A warrior yelled as they all charged. “Hn. How barbaric. Jaken, I will leave these idiots to you.” The man said and turned away. The imp scuttled forward with a chuckle. “Behold the power of the human head staff!” He cackled as he waved it around. The mouth of the old man opened, breathing fire and burning the warriors until nothing remained.

~~ A little later~~  
“Lord Sesshoumaru….” Jaken hesitated slightly as he rows the boat. “What is it?” The man, Sesshoumaru, questioned the imp. “About the tomb… Would InuYasha know where it is?” Jaken finished his question, only for is Lord to swipe his toxic claws at the small imp. Startled, Jaken fell back into the water. Sesshoumaru held him under the water with the end of the staff. “You made me think of that half breed thing.” His lord stated as he held him down.

“I beg forgiveness!” Jaken gurgled out water. “First of all, he is no longer alive. I heard he was sealed up.” Sesshoumaru stated calmly. “That is the thing… That seal has been broken.” Jaken bubbled out, struggling to breathe. “What?” Sesshoumaru glared at him.

~~Meanwhile~~

“Treatment for my wounds? I do not need any. Go tend to Aiko instead.” InuYasha waved Kagome away from his perch on a sturdy tree branch. “I will, after I see to your wounds. You were badly hurt. Come down.” Kagome looked up at him, a first aid kit in the basket of her bike. InuYasha scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Sit.”


	9. InuYasha's brother!?

InuYasha fell face first out of the tree, hitting the ground with a loud thud. “There. That was not so hard now, was it?” Kagome smiled and put the kickstand of her bike up. “Now then, let me see your wounds.” She said as she stepped closer to him. “I told you, there is no need to tend to them. Aiko is the one who needs help.” InuYasha growled, rolling onto his back. Suddenly, she pinned him down by sitting on his leg. “Just take off your clothes!” She yelled at him, unaware of the fact that Lady Kaede and some of the village children were approaching.

“Q-Quit it!” InuYasha stuttered as he tried to push her off him. “You must not look!” Lady Kaede informed the children as she shielded them from the sight of the two. Kagome looked up with a small, questioning sound. “It appears you have become a lot less inhibited since I last saw you.” Lady Kaede stated as she looked at the two. InuYasha stood, shoving Kagome off him onto the ground. “My body is special, or did you not know that?” He scoffed and opened the top of his kimono, showing off clear and unmarred skin.

“Ow!” He suddenly exclaimed and looked at his chest, seeing a flea demon there. “At last, Lord InuYasha…” the flea started but was cut off by InuYasha squashing him. “What the… Are you not the old flea, Myouga?” InuYasha inquired, the flea in his hand. Walking back to Lady Kaede’s hut, InuYasha and Kagome listened as Myouga explained why he was there.

“You know some guy’s who are trying to violate my old mans tomb?” InuYasha asked, running his fingers through Aiko’s hair. Said boy had fallen asleep while sitting on InuYasha’s lap after Kagome treated his wounds. He snuggled into InuYasha’s chest with a content sigh. “This Myouga was far too anxious to stay there as a mere grave keeper.” Myouga stated calmly. “You deserted the tomb, did you not?” InuYasha raised an eyebrow, wrapping his free arm around Aiko.

“InuYasha, I remember hearing of your father… That he was a monstrous dog that prowled the lands to the west.” Lady Kaede stated what she had heard. InuYasha rested his head on top of Aiko’s, looking bored. “I do not really remember, okay.” He grumbled in an overly bored tone. “he was a strong and imposing demon lord, and his blood was tastier than anything.” Myouga recalled with a sigh. 

“Oh… Then what about his mother?” Kagome asked while looking at the flea. “Shut up, will you. She died a long time ago.” InuYasha snapped, causing Aiko to wake slightly and lean up, nuzzling his face into InuYasha’s neck. “His mother was awfully beautiful...” Myouga told Kagome, only to be squashed by InuYasha.

Placing Aiko gently on the ground, InuYasha stormed out. Aiko stumbled to his feet and followed him, quickly catching up to him and gripping the halflings hand in his own as they walked. “Does my being human bug you…?” Aiko asked quietly, looking up at the stars. “I have no issue with you being human, I just can not stand other humans.” InuYasha stopped and turned, cupping Aiko’s face. Kagome approached as he was leaning in, causing him to pull back with a growl only Aiko could hear. The boy blushed brightly at the thought that InuYasha was going to kiss him.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and froze, staring at the sky. “Get down!” He dragged Kagome and Aiko to the ground. “There is a large amount of demonic energy.” He stated before the two could question him. Looking up, Aiko noticed a carriage in the sky. The cover on the back of the carriage parted, revealing a beautiful woman in chains. InuYasha stood, staring at the woman in shock. “Mother?” He murmured as he stared at her.

“InuYasha…” His mother trailed off. A large demonic hand came out from above the carriage and crushed it, grabbing ahold of InuYasha’s mother. InuYasha leapt up prepared to save his mom, only to be cut off by a fire ball. Standing on the arm of the demon was Sesshoumaru and his henchman, Jaken. Smoke was coming from Jaken’s staff.

“Jaken. We will talk first, kill later.” Sesshoumaru stated with his arms crossed, his red and white kimono flowing in the night breeze. “Yes, my Lord.” Jaken nodded, smoke still streaming from his staff. “You bastard, Sesshoumaru!” InuYasha yelled, pissed off. “Oh…? Well done, it seems you have remembered the face of your elder brother.” Sesshoumaru mocked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Aiko clinging to InuYasha with Kagome not too far behind him.

“Well, if it is not a pair of humans…” Sesshoumaru trailed off with a smirk. “S-So what!?” Kagome stuttered as she hid behind Aiko, who had his free hand on his katana. “InuYasha… How fitting that one such as you would hang around humans.” Sesshoumaru stated as his smirk grew. “And it seems you and that boy are quite attached to each other. Mates, perhaps? How pathetic.” He laughed before his face grew serious once more. “A half breed whose mother is a vile creature like a human. You have brought shame upon our family.” He said as he used chains to lift InuYasha’s mother’s head, making her look at him.

“Sesshoumaru, you bastard… Did you come all this fucking way just to say that?” InuYasha growled as he cracked his fingers, stretching his claws out. “Moron. I do not have that much spare time. I have come to ask you the location of father’s tomb.” Sesshoumaru scoffed as he stared at his younger half-brother. “I have no clue.” InuYasha yelled up at him, glaring daggers. Aiko’s mind was focused on what Sesshoumaru had said, wondering what a mate was and why InuYasha would not tell him.

“Is that so? Well then, it can not be helped. Your mother will just have to suffer.” Sesshoumaru stated as the demons hand tightened around InuYasha’s mom, making her moan in pain. “Think I am stupid, you bastard!? My mother has been dead for years! You phony…” InuYasha shouted, his honey gaze piercing as it met his brother’s golden eyes.

“What a moron you are. When, especially for your sake, your mother’s soul was brought back from the land of the dead. I even gave her a body.” Sesshoumaru chucked as InuYasha froze once again. “InuYasha…. Do not concern yourself with me as my body has died once already...” InuYasha’s mother trailed off as the hand tightened more making a cracking sound fill the air. “Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” InuYasha slashed at the arm that held his mom, cutting right through it.

Aiko rushed forward as InuYasha’s mother fell from the hand, helping her up as Kagome joined them. “Are you alright, ma’am?” He asked her in concern. “Aiko! Take them and get out of here!” InuYasha yelled to the boy as the other arm came after him. A glowing orb came from InuYasha’s hand and surrounded the four, transporting them to another place.

When Aiko came to, he was unable to move or speak. InuYasha was sitting up, looking around. “This is…” He trailed off, unsure of the answer. “It is the border between this world and the next. I shall return to the other world from here.” His mother answered his unasked question, walking towards him. “It seems you really have grown up…” She trailed off, looking at him with loving eyes.

“Well… Yeah. I was just a brat when you died.” InuYasha shrugged, an ear twitching. As Aiko watched the two, he glanced at the water of the pond and began to struggle to move. His mother’s reflection had no face, “I am sorry… It must have been painful for you.” His ‘mother’ bowed her head in shame. “Not really. You should not blame yourself anyway.” InuYasha stated as he walked over to her.

“InuYasha… I must return to the other world soon.” She said as she looked at him. “Y-Yeah… You are going then...?” InuYasha trailed off, not wanting his mother to leave. A glowing flower appeared in his mother’s hand. She parted her hands, letting the petals fall into the pond. “InuYasha, look at the water’s surface.” She all but ordered the boy.

Kneeling, InuYasha peered into the water only to find the image of him as a child looking back at him. “Do you remember, InuYasha? When you were very young… Mother would hold you just like this...” She said as she hugged him from behind. It was then that InuYasha noticed her reflection, turning on her.

However, the woman was unfazed. “There is a good child. Let us hold each other close, to our hearts, okay?” She smiled sweetly at him. “What the hell are you…” InuYasha trailed off as she grabbed him into a hug, her hands sinking into his back. “I will not let you go… Become one with me.” She cooed as her hands sunk deeper, her wrists disappearing.

The image around Aiko changes as he can see the chains that hold him down. The beautiful pond faded into a swamp-like area, the bones of animals littered here and there. “Aiko, Kagome! Hang on! It is I, Myouga the flea! You poor things… You have been bound and are unable to move...” He landed on Aiko’s cheek, gulping slightly. Unable to resist, Myouga bit into Aiko’s tender flesh, gulping down some of his blood. Now able to move, Aiko smacked the pesky flea.

“Thank you. I am now able to move. Now, go wake Kagome please.” Aiko sent the flea away, noticing Jaken approaching the woman on a row boat. “Hey, Mu-onna! What are you doing, sucking him in and killing him already!? You have found it, have you not? The location of InuYasha and Lord Sesshoumaru’s father’s tomb?” Jaken interrogated Mu-onna after hitting her on the head with his staff. She quickly relayed the information she has gathered.

“The right black pearl? What does that mean?” The imp questioned the demoness. “To probe any further would break this child’s soul…” She trailed off only to be hit again. “Break it then! If you do not, I will have to take punishment from Lord Sesshoumaru…” The imp was cut off by Kagome taking his staff and kicking him into the water.

“You must awaken Lord InuYasha’s soul.” Myouga stated in Aiko’s ear as he raced towards InuYasha. “The demon known as Mu-onna is formed when the souls of grieving mothers who lost their children to war or famine are gathered together. If a soul that has fallen under the Mu-onna’s spell is woken up, the body should be able to break free.” The flea finished.

Going on instinct, Aiko ran into the water and destroyed the reflection of Mu-onna and the young InuYasha. InuYasha’s body was freed and fell into Aiko’s arms, who hugged him close. “Are you alright, InuYasha?” He asked softly as the boy cursed under his breath. “InuYasha… I have figured out the location of the tomb.” Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere, ripping InuYasha from Aiko’s clutch and holding him in the air by his neck.

“To think that it would be in such a fantastic place that even this Sesshoumaru failed to perceive it.” The demon smirked as he lifted the half breed higher. “Father certainly hid the tomb in a strange place. The right black pearl, huh? Perhaps, to prevent his corpse from being violated father packed and sealed his tomb in there. His smirk grew as he finished speaking.

“What the hell are you babbling about!?” InuYasha growled out as he gripped his brother’s wrist. “Was it entrusted to you without your knowledge, then? Well, in that case… How about we pay a visit to father’s grave together!?” Sesshoumaru thrust his pointer and middle finger into InuYasha’s right eye, pulling out a black pearl. “Stop it!” Aiko yelled as he ran over to InuYasha, who was now free of his brother’s grip.

“No wonder I could not locate it, no matter how much I scoured the earth. There is only one clue to the tomb’s location. ‘A place one can see but never be seen, a place that the grave keeper can never look upon.’ It was hidden in this bastard’s right eye.” He finished his mini rant as he held up the pearl between his two fingers.


	10. The brothers battle

“Bastard… Just for that… You went so far as to make that fake copy of my mother…” InuYasha growled as he held his hand over his injured eye, blood streaming from between his fingers. “I will not forgive you!!” He yelled as he leapt forward, slashing at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru jumped back, dodging the attack. “I am in a hurry. If you get in my way, you will have to die.” Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles before striking. 

However, the attack did not reach its intended target. The Mu-onna had jumped in front of InuYasha at the last second, receiving the attack head on. The demoness fell to the side as she started to disperse. “The Mu-onna… She protected InuYasha…” Aiko mumbled in a thankful tone. “The Mu-onna is a demon created of a mother’s tender feelings toward her children, so protecting a child would also be in the Mu-onna’s nature.” Myouga stated as he looked at the fading demoness. “My…. Boy…” The demoness trailed off weakly before her head was crushed under Sesshoumaru’s foot.

“Worthless thing.” Sesshoumaru scoffed as he watched her vanish. “Why you…” Aiko glared as he drew his katana, only to be stopped by Myouga. “Do not oppose him or I will be killed as well!” He said frantically, making Aiko roll his eyes and sheathe his katana. “He hurt InuYasha and you fear for your own life instead of his. Get off my shoulder.” Aiko flicked the flea away before crossing his arms, glaring at Sesshoumaru as he stepped closer to InuYasha.

Jaken crawled towards where Kagome had dropped the human head staff, chuckling in triumph when he grabbed hold of it. “Lord Sesshoumaru, I have retrieved the human head staff!’ The imp stated with a triumphant grin. “Lose it again, and I will kill you.” Sesshoumaru stated coldly before placing the pearl on the ground and taking the staff from Jaken. “I had grown tired of waiting for this” He continued as he brought the end of the staff down onto the pearl. The head of the old man began to laugh as black light began to swirl, creating the entrance to the tomb. Jaken and Sesshoumaru disappeared into the black light.

“Lord InuYasha, quickly. You must go in after them before the portal closes.” Myouga jumped onto InuYasha’s shoulder. “Sesshoumaru is going to monopolize your father’s treasure…” The flea trailed off as InuYasha furrowed his brows. “I have no interest in that.” InuYasha stated in a monotone voice. “Such a waste…” Myouga sighed in disappointment. “Shut up, will you!? I did not say I was not going. Sesshoumaru, you bastard...” InuYasha growled as he gripped part of the Mu-onna’s tattered kimono. “I will kill you!” Kagome, Aiko! It is dangerous, you two stay here and…” He trailed off as he looked behind them to see the two gone. Aiko had already gone through the portal. Aiko reached through and grabbed the confused boy by the kimono top and tugged him through. 

The three of them fell through the sky and landed on a skeletal bird. In front of them was the giant skeleton of InuYasha’s father in his beast form. One of the fangs was cut, half of it missing. “So, this is your father.” Aiko stated in amazement, reminding himself to paint this scene later. InuYasha simply nodded, staring straight ahead of them with a determined look in his eyes. “InuYasha’s father was a great demon who lived for many years. What you see is his true form, free of all spells. There is a treasured sword kept within your father’s remains. Lord Sesshoumaru is after that and intends to snatch it away.” Myouga informed them from his spot where he was clinging to InuYasha’s rosary. Inside the tomb, Sesshoumaru approached a sword that was held within a pedestal.

“I have finally arrived here, to the treasured sword kept within father’s corpse. A sword that can destroy a hundred demons in one swing… The fang sword, Tetsusaiga.” Sesshoumaru stated as he gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga. “I heard the sword is forged from your father’s fang… That is to say, the one who holds it in his hand will inherit your father’s spiritual power.” Jaken informed his lord as he started to pull out the sword. As he pulled, the sword started to emit lightning-like sparks and burned his hand. “Why will it not come out?” Jaken asked his lord, looking up at him. “There is a Kekkai on it.” Sesshoumaru stated as he hooked at his singed hand.

“Sesshoumaru! We are not finished yet!” InuYasha yelled as he landed in front of the demon, using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack. Sesshoumaru dodged, landing on the pedestal by the sword. ‘What is up, InuYasha? Did you come just to dig your own grave? Or could it be that you came for a chance at father’s fang sword, Tetsusaiga?” Sesshoumaru asked coolly, glaring at his little brother. “Draw it out, Lord InuYasha.” Myouga said as he leapt onto his shoulder before turning to Sesshoumaru. “It must be that you could not draw Tetsusaiga, could you!?” He yelled at the pure-blooded demon. “Are you suggesting InuYasha can?” Sesshoumaru glared at the flea.

“Of course. The fact that the tomb was entrusted to lord InuYasha is proof enough. Now, quickly Lord InuYasha.” Myouga urged his master. “I am not interested in some worn-out old sword... Sesshoumaru! You damn bastard… How dare you keep screwing with me like that!” InuYasha snarled as he slashed at Sesshoumaru with his claws. “Where are you aiming?” Sesshoumaru teased the half-breed as he dodged the attack, causing InuYasha to crash into the ground. “Heh. Your fighting style is as childish as ever. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

“You can not win unarmed, Lord InuYasha. The sword…” Myouga was cut off by InuYasha telling him to shut up. Aiko and Kagome slowly climbed down the ribcage of the once great demon, being careful not to slip. “Just grab the damn sword!” Aiko yelled at InuYasha, glaring slightly. “Sesshoumaru could not pull it out, right? If you are able to pull it out, he would be disgraced!” He finished as he landed safely on the ground, Kagome staying on the second rib to remain safe. 

“I get it… It would be really annoying for him, huh.” InuYasha stated as he stared at the sword. “I bet you can not do it.” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Heh. This is your payback. I want to see you weep, bastard!” InuYasha growled as he gripped the hilt of the sword. The sword did not shock him as it did Sesshoumaru. “As I thought. The Tetsusaiga is destined to be in the hands of Lord InuYasha!!” Myouga says as he clings to one of the beads on the rosary. InuYasha gave a growl as he pulled on the sword, causing Aiko to shiver slightly with a pale shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

When the sword did not budge, InuYasha grabbed Myouga and held him between two fingers. “I can not pull it out, can I!?” InuYasha emphasized each word by squeezing the flea. “I-I do not get it!” The flea demon squeaked out. “The farce is over. It seems Tetsusaiga was not meant for you after all, bastard. Now be evaporated by my poison claws.” Sesshoumaru commented on InuYasha’s failure, lashing out with his Toxic flower Claw attack. The attack hit the bone behind InuYasha, melting a hole into the rib.

Sesshoumaru followed InuYasha as he leaped away, easily keeping up with the half breed. As Jaken went to assist his Lord, Kagome leaped down and landed on him. As those two tousled, Aiko acted on a whim and made his way over to the sword. Once he gripped the sword, he noticed that Sesshoumaru had InuYasha pinned and moved forward. “InuYasha!” Aiko moved to stop them, accidentally pulling the sword free.

The two froze, staring at the human boy in shock. “Sorry…. It sort of just slipped out…” Aiko laughed nervously as he held up the katana-like sword. “I-Impossible! InuYasha’s case is irrelevant as even Lord Sesshoumaru could not pull the Tetsusaiga out… How could that stupid human boy…” Jaken stuttered from under Kagome’s foot. While Sesshoumaru was looking at Aiko, InuYasha attempted to attack. Sesshoumaru dodged and appeared in front of the human boy, who stood his ground while glaring at the demon. “Lord InuYasha, it seems he has stopped paying attention to you. How lucky you are…” Myouga froze mid-sentence at seeing the glare he was receiving from his lord.

“You… Who are you? Why were you able to draw Tetsusaiga?” Sesshoumaru interrogated the boy whose head was held high. “Simple. I figured that since the sword burned your hand, it would not let a demon wield it. And due to InuYasha being half he would be able to wield it but not pull it from the stone due to the fact he had demon blood coursing through his veins. Only a human would have been able to pull the sword, but they would not be able to wield it. Such must have been done by your father before his death.” Aiko calmly stated as he studied the sword.

“You better not lay a single finger on him, Sesshoumaru! He has nothing to do with this!” InuYasha yelled as he approached the two. “I disagree. Especially since he is your companion.” Sesshoumaru stated as he stretched his claws before attacking. “Be annihilated by my Toxic Flower Claws...” He finished as the area around Aiko melted and fell atop of him, burying him under toxic sludge.

InuYasha knelt next to the sludge and stuck his hand in, only to pull it back out as the sludge burned him. InuYasha clenched his fist as anger coursed through him. “I will melt you as well.” Sesshoumaru stated as he prepared to strike again, however InuYasha was faster this time. InuYasha hit Sesshoumaru’s armor, causing it to break off. “What is wrong, InuYasha? It was just a human boy.” Sesshoumaru taunted before staring in shock as the toxic sludge started to move.

Aiko sat up with a gasp, relief flooding his veins. He stood and ignored InuYasha and Sesshoumaru’s shocked stares. Approaching the half demon, he smirked and held out the sword. “Make him pay.” Aiko said simply as he walked over to Kagome, who hugged him tightly with teary eyes. 

“No need to hesitate, Lord InuYasha. You should test Tetsusaiga’s blade on Lord Sesshoumaru’s body!” Myouga stated in a giddy tone. “How daring of you to say that.” Sesshoumaru growled as the whites of his eyes started to turn red. “We shall see if a half breed bastard like you can master the Tetsusaiga. This Sesshoumaru would see that with his own eyes…” He finished as his face began to change. His nose and mouth grew, forming a muzzle as his arms and legs changed to giant paws. Sesshoumaru and revealed his true form; a giant dog demon.

InuYasha stepped in front of Aiko and Kagome, protecting them. He leapt at the demon, sword raised above his head. “I will cover this sword with your blood!” InuYasha yelled and brought the sword down atop Sesshoumaru’s forehead. The sword simply bounced off. “Myouga, what is the meaning of this? It can not even bruise him, let alone behead him!” InuYasha asked as he dodged Sesshoumaru’s jaws. Sesshoumaru’s toxic claws burned right through two of the ribs. “This sword is a memento of your father. You must believe in the sword’s spiritual power, you must never abandon it!” Myouga responded before leaping away from the battle. “Kick his ass, InuYasha!! It looks like that last hit did some damage!” Aiko yelled to the halfling who turned and approached him.

“Now look here, that strike did absolutely nothing.” InuYasha growled at him, making the boys smile slowly begin to fade. “But… That is your sword, right? I believe in it and in you…” Aiko trailed off, putting on another smile to hide the fact that he was upset. “Are you not just a little too optimistic? I am tough, so I will be okay. But you two will probably get killed at this rate.” InuYasha growled again in frustration. “So then… It really is no good, after all…?” Aiko trailed off once more, letting his smile fall and tears fill his eyes.

“Shit. Do not cry.” InuYasha cupped the side of Aiko’s face and brushed away some of the tears that had begun to fall. “What should I do then, laugh!?” Aiko snapped as tears continued to fall. “Would you stop crying, I am saying I will protect you!” InuYasha yelled, shocking Aiko with his words. As InuYasha turned, Aiko hugged him tightly from behind. “Please be careful… I can not lose you now…” Aiko whispered softly.

InuYasha nodded and calmly walked forward once Aiko released him. As he faced Sesshoumaru and raised Tetsusaiga, the sword began to pulse. A light surrounded the sword as InuYasha attacked, transform the sword to reveal its true form. InuYasha sliced up Sesshoumaru’s arm before cutting it off. Sesshoumaru hunched down before charging, only to be sliced across the chest by Tetsusaiga. InuYasha stared out of the large hole in his father’s corpse. 

Sesshoumaru had fled.


	11. Marked

Kagome ran up to InuYasha as he knelt down, holding Tetsusaiga. Aiko followed at a much slower pace, still upset that InuYasha had snapped at him. “That was really great, Lord InuYasha. This Myouga believed in you completely.” The flea nodded to himself after jumping onto his lord’s shoulder. “Except for when you ran away.” InuYasha brushed off the flea’s compliment, flicking him away.

The four of them made their way out of the tomb and walked back to the village. Aiko was silent the whole way, causing Kagome to look at him in concern. Aiko simply smiled at her, brushing away her concern. InuYasha was too caught up in his victory to notice the exchange. Once the four reached the village Aiko went off on his own while Kagome, Myouga, headed towards Lady Kaede’s hut. InuYasha walked off on his own to play with his shiny, new toy.

Aiko’s feet brought him through the forest and to the sacred tree. He sat down with a sigh and took out his paint, getting to work on painting the tomb. As he paint, he started to hum under his breath. The song was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he had trouble sleeping.

As he sang tears came to his eyes, sliding slowly down his cheeks and drifting into his lap. Pausing in his painting, Aiko wiped at the tears in a futile effort to stop crying. More and more tears came rushing from his eyes as he started to sob, covering his face with his hands. He missed her more than words could describe.

He had no clue how long he sat there until arms wrapped around him from behind, making him jump. “I am sorry about earlier…” A familiar deep voice mumbled into his ear. Aiko said nothing and covered his face once more as sobs racked through his body. InuYasha simply pulled the crying boy into his lap, rubbing his back in circular motions in an attempt to soothe the boy.

“I miss her, InuYasha…” Aiko whispered after the sobs died down into small hiccups. “Miss who?” InuYasha inquired and turned Aiko so he was facing him. “My mother…” Aiko trailed off, looking down as he brushed a loose strand of hair from his face. “It has been two years now since she passed…” Aiko looked up at InuYasha, slightly embarrassed that he saw him cry. Aiko blushed lightly as InuYasha brushed a stubborn strand of hair behind the boy’s hair, his fingertips grazing his cheek.

InuYasha smiled softly at him, letting his hand rest against the boy’s cheek. “I am sure she is watching over you” InuYasha told the boy in a soft tone. Aiko leaned up, staring into InuYasha’s eyes. The boy’s gaze travelled lower, resting on the halflings lips as he bit his own. Noticing his gaze, InuYasha wrapped his other arm around the boy, pulling him closer.

Aiko blushed as he straddled InuYasha, shyly moving his gaze back and forth from his eyes and to his lips again. InuYasha leaned his head down, lightly kissing the corner of Aiko’s lips before covering them with his own. A light blush dusted InuYasha’s cheeks as their lips moved in sync. Butterflies erupted in Aiko’s stomach as he wrapped his arms around InuYasha’s neck, pulling himself closer and pressing against the half breed.

Panting, Aiko pulled back for air and slowly opened his eyes. “Wow…” He whispered as he looked up at InuYasha, who nodded in agreement. “Do it again.” Aiko bit down on his lip, making InuYasha smirk. InuYasha grabbed the boy’s face and kissed him again, a little more forceful this time. Aiko released a small hum of approval, his fingers tangling into InuYasha’s long, silky silver hair. InuYasha’s tongue brushed against the boy’s bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Aiko playfully denied, keeping his lips sealed with a smile. InuYasha growled softly into the kiss and reached up, tugging gently on the boy’s hair. The action was rewarded by a moan from the boy, his lips parting slightly in submission. InuYasha’s tongue slipped into his mouth and automatically took dominance, exploring the boys mouth as one arm wrapped around his waist, the other tangling into his hair and tugging gently.

InuYasha growled in approval as another moan slipped from Aiko’s lips, the shorter boy blushing in embarrassment. The arm around Aiko’s waist pulled him closer, making the boy press against him roughly. Aiko pulled back slightly, panting for air. InuYasha kissed down the boy’s jaw and nuzzled the base of his neck with a tenderness that was not shown around anyone but Aiko.

“Can I mark you?” InuYasha asked, his voice huskier than usual. Aiko simply tilted his head, confusion evident in his sunny eyes. “What does that mean?” He asked as he moved some hair away from his flushed face. “It means that all others would know that you are mine. It would brandish you as my mate.” InuYasha explained and helped the boy rearrange his hair. It had come loose during their session and now hung free, reaching the middle of Aiko’s back. 

Aiko blushed brightly and hesitated slightly. “W-Will it hurt?” He asked. InuYasha shook his head with a small smile. “From what I heard it feels good.” He calmed the boy by running his hand through the boy’s hair. Aiko leaned into his hand with a soft sigh before he nodded slightly. “I want to hear you say it.” InuYasha growled softly in the boy’s ear, his breath making shivers shoot down Aiko’s spine.

“P-Please mark me, InuYasha. I want them to know that I belong to you.” Aiko blushed a deep red as he stuttered. InuYasha’s growl sounded almost like a purr as he gripped Aiko’s hair and made him tilt his head back with a gentle tug. He tenderly kissed a few areas on the boy’s neck before settling at a spot near the base of his neck. Opening his mouth, InuYasha bit down and broke the skin.

Aiko winced slightly before pleasure coursed through his body, causing him to shudder and moan InuYasha’s name. InuYasha growled softly at the sound and licked the blood away from the wound, sealing it and leaving permanent teeth shaped scars. Aiko leaned against InuYasha, shaking slightly at the feeling. 

InuYasha cradled Aiko in his lap and kissed his forehead before leaning his own against it. “My mate.” InuYasha growled protectively, Aiko smiling up at him. “My mate…” Aiko echoed with happiness making his sunny eyes glitter. Aiko nuzzled into InuYasha’s chest with a content sigh.

The two were happy and at peace, at least for now…


	12. Monkey Theif

Aiko was unsure on how long they had stayed in that position; him straddling InuYasha’s lap as the half breed tenderly licked the fresh bite mark that claimed Aiko as his. Said boy shivered each time that InuYasha’s tongue ran over the mark, making him blush and whine softly. “We should probably get back… Lady Kaede will be worried.” Aiko whispered as he lifted his head from InuYasha’s shoulder. InuYasha tilted his head, thinking, before nodding. “Fine, but you sleep next to me tonight.” InuYasha stated with a smirk, causing Aiko to flush a crimson red before nodding submissively.

“Will Lady Kaede and Kagome not question it though?” The boy asked out of curiosity. “After the fight with Sesshoumaru, Kagome knows. And I have no doubt she has told the old hag already. That girl does not know when to keep her mouth shut.” InuYasha growled softly and nuzzled Aiko’s neck. “However, now that you are marked all demons will know that you are taken. I am proud to have you as my mate.” InuYasha stated and kissed Aiko’s cheek, making the boy beam out of joy. “I would not have it any other way. I am proud to have such a handsome, strong, sweet man as my mate.” Aiko kissed InuYasha sweetly before moving off of his lap and standing.

InuYasha watched as the boy stretched before standing himself, grabbing the boy by the waist and pulling him close. If he were honest with himself, Aiko loved how possessive InuYasha was and reveled in the attention the half breed gave him. Being in the Inu’s arms made him feel safe and loved, something he had not felt in a long time. Aiko smiled and snuggled into InuYasha’s chest.

“We need to leave.” Aiko laughed softly and attempted to walk away only to have InuYasha move with him. This caused Aiko to burst into giggles and lean against InuYasha, snuggling into his warm arms. “I do not want to go yet.” InuYasha smiled down at the boy, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. Aiko returned his smile and slowly removed his arms before bolting, laughing as he ran off towards the village with InuYasha hot on his heels.

InuYasha ran half heartedly as he chased his mate, feeling like a playful pup again. He chuckled softly as he kept at least two feet behind Aiko. Once the two reached the village, Aiko was gasping for breath. The boy leaned over with his hands on his knees, laughing as he struggled to breathe. “In and out, honey. Deep breaths.” InuYasha said softly as he rubbed the boys back. Once the boy had calmed down, InuYasha lifted him into his arms.

“I-InuYasha, I can walk you know!” Aiko blushed brightly as he stuttered before hiding his face in InuYasha’s chest. “I am well aware of that fact, I simply like to carry you like this.” InuYasha smiled at the boy as he said this, making the human blush brighter. “InuYasha…” Aiko murmured softly and lifted his head to InuYasha’s shoulder. InuYasha smiled, feeling calm as he started towards Lady Kaede’s hut.

The two walked in to see Lady Kaede by the fire as Kagome laid out her futon. “Welcome back, you two.” Lady Kaede greeted them. “Kagome has told me that the two of you are mates, is this true?” Lady Kaede inquired as she poked at the fire. InuYasha nodded and set Aiko down, keeping an arm around the boy’s waist. “Well, we cannot change fate. Are you both happy with being the others mate?” Lady Kaede asked as she looked at them, studying Aiko’s expression. The boy nodded and blushed as a grin spread across his face. “I have not been this happy in a long time.” He said and leaned into InuYasha’s side. “Very well, then.” Lady Kaede smiled and motioned to the pot of food. 

“You must be hungry. Please, eat.” She stated and set two bowls out for us to get our own servings. InuYasha and Aiko sat side by side and grabbed the bowls, Aiko served both himself and InuYasha. The two were quiet as they ate, sitting so close together that they were touching. “It was delicious. Thank you, Lady Kaede.” Aiko smiled warmly and bowed his head.

“You are welcome, child. I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope both of you rest well.” She smiled at the boy, a soft look in her eye. Aiko nodded and set his bowl down before standing, going over to set up his futon. InuYasha followed suit, placing his besides Aiko’s. The boy smiled shyly at him, a light blush on his cheeks. InuYasha scooted his futon closer to where the two were touching.

InuYasha leaned Tetsusaiga against the wall before laying down, opening his arms. Aiko took the cloth strip from his hair, letting it down before he lay on the futon. InuYasha grabbed him once he laid down, pulling him closer to his chest and allowing the boy to snuggle into his chest. InuYasha only allowed himself to fall asleep once he knew his mate was safe from any harm.

Time skip

Three days later, InuYasha had led Aiko to a pond. He crouched by the edge to talk to some turtle demons. “So, I am asking about the fragments of the sacred jewel. Know of any?” He asked the turtles, who glanced up at him. “About the Sacred jewel…” The first trailed off. “It is rumored that obtaining it will increase one’s spiritual power.” Turtle two finished for its companion as the two stood. “Then you know of it?” InuYasha asked and leaned closer to the two.

“He is asking if you know of it...” Turtle one looked at turtle two. “Know of what?” Turtle two asked, making Aiko snicker softly. InuYasha looked at the boy with a playful glare as the turtle demons continued to talk, repeating the same thing as before. “Lord InuYasha, we should go. These demons are morons.” Myouga stated from his spot on InuYasha’s rosary. The three of them walked away from the pond, slightly irritated.

“Lord InuYasha, it has been three days since we have left the village and we have yet to find any clues.” Myouga stated as they walked, still sitting on InuYasha’s rosary. “There might not be any in this area.” Aiko said, his hands folded behind his back as he walked beside his mate. As the three approached the stream they noticed Kagome in another strange, revealing outfit. Suddenly, Kagome let out a scream.

A monkey had stolen her clothes.


	13. The princess and the toad part one

The three of them chased after the monkey, tracking it to a man who was snooping through Kagome’s clothes. “This is not food!” The man shouted, a shocked look was cast upon his face. “Hey, you! Give me back my clothes!” Kagome yelled as the trio popped out of the bushes, Scared, the man drew his sword and brandished it at them. “Who…. Who are you! You are a suspicious lot!” The man exclaimed as he held up his sword.

“That is my line.” InuYasha stated blandly as he squished the mans face with his foot. “InuYasha, perhaps we should let him explain himself.” Aiko soothed and placed a hand on InuYasha’s forearm. InuYasha looked at his mate and nodded, his gaze softening. “Only because it was you who asked.” InuYasha told the boy as he grabbed his hand, placing a kiss on the tips of his fingers. Aiko blushed lightly and smiled at him, gripping his hand and pulling him to the tree.

InuYasha and Aiko sat in the tree as Kagome sat with the stranger, offering him the food from her era. “InuYasha, Aiko, did you want something to eat as well?” She asked as she looked at the two in the tree. “I do not need it.” InuYasha stated as Aiko shook his head. “If you eat something I will have less to carry.” Kagome tried to convince him. Aiko remained in the tree as InuYasha began to climb down to stand in front of the girl. “Well then, why do you bring so much stuff every time you come back through the well!?” He yelled in her face.

“Well, there is a change of clothes, my homework…” Kagome trails off. “These dried potatoes were delicious. You have my thanks, young lady.” The man says as he crumples the bag Kagome had given him. “Umm…. I… I am Kagome. This is InuYasha, in the tree is his mate, Aiko.” Kagome introduced them. Upon hearing his name, Aiko began to climb down the tree, causing InuYasha to go and help him down. Aiko squeaked as InuYasha lifted him up by his waist and set him on the ground. Myouga bit into the man’s cheek, slurping greedily. “And that is Myouga, the flea” Kagome gave the man a closed eye smile.

“So, you have been in trouble since you were separated from your attendants? Are you from a rich family or something?” Kagome asked after the man explained why he was searching for food. “Though I cannot reveal my full identity, I am the one called Nobunaga.” The man, Nobunaga, said as he looked at Kagome. The girl gasped as she brought her hands to her cheeks. Aiko looked at her as if she were the strangest person he knew, which she was. “Please shake my hand! It is a pleasure to meet you!” She all but yelled as she grabbed Nobunaga’s hand, shaking it wildly.

“Hey, you, what is with the change of attitude?” InuYasha asked Kagome as he stared at her, getting in her face. “He is Nobunaga Oda... Do you not know!? He is a super famous person!” Kagome explained as she brought something out of her bag. The title read ‘Fun Japanese History for Examinees’ and it looked to be made of parchment paper and leather. “When he was young, Nobunaga Oda was known as the fool of Owari but then in the year 1560, he defeated Yoshimoto Imagawa in the battle of Okehazama and…” Kagome read from the strange object as Aiko looked at it curiously. “What is that you are reading from?” InuYasha asked as he stared at the object in Kagome’s hands.

InuYasha’s question was ignored as Nobunaga stood. “I am sorry, but I am not that Oda person. I come from Takeda, I am not to be mistaken with that fool of Owari.” Nobunaga stated as he turned, his monkey companion on his shoulder. “Farewell then. I have an important mission, you see” he said as he began walking. Before anyone could warn him, he had walked right off the small cliff they were sitting on. Aiko burst out in joyful laughter at the sight of Nobunaga on his back with his legs sticking up. He had laughed until tears were streaming down his now rosy cheeks

~~~~ Small Time Skip~~~~

The five of them watched as four young women were led out of their village; their hands were tied, and the rope was being held by a man on a horse. “What on earth is he doing with all those girls from all over the world…?” One of the villages elderly men wondered aloud. “It is said that none of the girls who enter that castle ever return…” One of the younger men said in response to the elder’s question. “Hey, Kagome. Why do we have to hang around this guy still?” InuYasha asked the girl. Aiko nodded in agreement, worry clouding his mind as he watched the poor girls be led away from their home.

“Do you really think it is okay to leave him on his own?” Kagome answered InuYasha’s question with a question of her own. As he went to give her a snarky retort, the whispering of one of the village men reached the groups ears. “Just between us, I have heard that the Lord of the castle has been possessed by some kind of monster…” The village man whispered in the ear of his companion. Upon hearing this, InuYasha stepped on Nobunaga’s back in order to hear better. “The rumor is that at the castle where the girls are gathered the monster, who has possessed our lord, is eating them.” The villager continued.

Meanwhile in a large mansion, the lovely Princess Tsuyu tended to her husband. Once a handsome man, the Lord had grown ugly. He had grown fat since falling ill and his voice had changed. The Princess was now frightened of her husband. “Princess Tsuyu, have you become accustomed to living here?” The bandaged Lord asked his wife in a flirtatious tone. “Y-Yes. There is nothing I lack here.” The princess stuttered after she had poured his drink, trembling slightly. The princess brought her hand to her mouth as she thought of how her dear Lord had changed and how he had been gathering young women.

“Umm… My Lord?” The Princess started hesitantly, removing her hand from her mouth. “Yes…?” Her Lord questioned in the same flirtatious tone. “I have heard that you have been gathering young maidens from all over the country, but I have yet to see where they…” The princess was interrupted by her lord slamming his hands onto the wooden floor. “Forget about it, okay!?” He yelled as the Princess leaned back with a gasp, her hand covering her mouth once more. She quickly bowed down towards the ground. “P-Please forgive me… Forgive my impertinence.” She stated as she was bowed down. After she had returned to her room, she dreamed of returning home, of being rescued.

As night fell, InuYasha’s group approached the castle. “No doubt about it. This place fucking reeks of demon. There is no way the jewel shard would not be here. We are going in. Aiko, get on my back. Same with you, Kagome.” InuYasha stated and crouched down. Aiko and Kagome nodded and moved forward, however Nobunaga stole Aiko’s spot before he could climb on. “Who the hell invited you!?” InuYasha yelled at Nobunaga, who was gripping his right shoulder. “I, too, have business in this castle.” He answered blandly as he looked at the half breed. InuYasha rolled his eyes and picked Aiko up bridal style, causing the boy to blush brightly and wrap his arms around his mate’s neck.

InuYasha leaped over the castle walls and gently set Aiko down as the others got off his back. “Lord InuYasha, I sense something odd. Please watch your step!” Myouga hopped onto InuYasha’s shoulder and off the rosary bead. “A castle this size… There is not a single watchman on duty…” The flea demon trailed off as InuYasha looked over at him. “They are certainly too careless…” Nobunaga stated as he looked around. As the five walked, Aiko and Kagome noticed a sleeping guard. “This is… A spell to put them to sleep? Perhaps everyone in this castle has been…” Myouga trailed off as he took his usual perch on the rosary bead.

Below the castle lay a hidden room containing the maidens the Lord had requested come to the castle. Each lay in a pod-like sphere. The Lord turned towards the entrance of the room with a curious hum. “Outsiders have gotten in…?” He questioned aloud.


	14. The princess and the toad part two

The group entered the castle, Nobunaga slamming open doors as he searched for the Princess. “Princess Tsuyu, where are you?! Nobunaga has come to rescue you!!” He yelled as he searched, his monkey perched on his shoulder. Each door he opened revealed sleeping bodies, none of which were the lovely Princess Tsuyu. “Is it really okay for him to be yelling like that? Is this not enemy territory?” Kagome asked, one hand gripping the strap of her back pack. “Well, everyone has been put to sleep by that spell… And all this noise is perfect for luring out that demon, right?” InuYasha uttered from his spot a mere few steps behind her, cracking and stretching his claws with a smirk.

“Princess!” Nobunaga yelled as he found the right room, rushing towards an older woman whom he has mistaken for his princess. “P-Princess, what have they done to you!?” He gasped as he rolled her over. “Hey, Nobunaga. Is this who you are searching for?” Aiko inquired as he walked over to a young woman, crouching down beside her. Nobunaga made a noise of realization as he looked at the lovely woman. “What a lovely Princess…. It is my duty to wake her!” Myouga hopped over, his voice filled with excitement. He landed on the princess’ cheek and started to greedily slurp.

The princess slapped him away as she began to regain consciousness. “Nobunaga… Why are you here?” Princess Tsuyu questioned, a confused look upon her lovely face. “Princess Tsuyu… You know who I am!?” Nobunaga questioned in excitement as the princess sat upright. “How could I possibly ever forget you?” The princess smiled sweetly at him. “Ah… I am ever so grateful, I was sure you would have forgotten me… I am just the youngest son of a retainer, and, uh….” Nobunaga trailed off nervously, a blush dusting his cheeks. “To me you are a dear and kindhearted childhood friend.” The princess smiled, oblivious to Nobunaga’s obvious crush.

“Ah… That is why he was so determined to get here and rescue her. He is in love with her.” Aiko mumbled as he watched the two of them. “You fell in the pond and slipped on horse manure and were always making me laugh!” The princess stated as Nobunaga’s face fell. “How I wish to return to that time…” She trailed off and brought a hand to her face as her eyes filled with tears. “It began soon after I arrived here to be married that things began to get strange. The Lord had collapsed over by the garden pond. He ran such a high fever… It was not just his personality that had changed, it was as if he had become a completely different creature. Nobunaga… What should I do…?” She looked up at him, her teary eyes glistening.

“That is easy! Let us return to Takeda, along with my friends! Rumors of the Lord’s madness have spread all the way to our lands. If those rumors are the truth then I must take you back safely, as I was ordered to do!” Nobunaga stated, a determined look in his eyes. “You are here on orders?” Princess Tsuyu tilted her head. “No! Even if I had not been ordered to, I would have come for you!” He brought his fist in front of his chest in determination. “Nobunaga…. On top of your head…” The princess pointed at the monkey, no longer listening to him. “Hiyoshimaru…” Nobunaga sighed at his companion’s antics.

“Oi. Take your princess and get out of here. You are just in the way.” InuYasha said as he looked at Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu. “What are you going to do?” Nobunaga looked at him as he took Hiyoshimaru off his head. “We have business to take care of.” InuYasha smirked and cracked his knuckles. The two stood and headed towards the door, only to see the Lord sauntering towards them. “Trespassers… Gru heh heh. You will not escape!” The possessed Lord growled out before launching his tongue out in an attack.

InuYasha leapt up, dodging the attack with a grunt. “Hey bastard! Fucking show yourself!” InuYasha snarled and lashed out with his claws, catching the bandages that covered the Lord’s face. The bandages fell to the ground, revealing a toad’s head with large, bulging eyes. “He’s a… frog?” Aiko tilted his head in confusion. “My…. My Lord…?” Princess Tsuyu mumbled as she swayed. Nobunaga caught her as she fainted. “Princess! Wake up!” He yelled as he held her in his arms. “She is in shock, Nobunaga.” Aiko stated, not looking away from the toad possessed Lord. “Gru heh heh!” The Lord chuckled, his eyes watching their every movement.

“Ah…! I see it! The sacred jewel shard!” Kagome gasped as she spotted a glowing spot only she could see. “Heh. Looks like a weakling, even with the jewel shard.” InuYasha scoffed and cracked his knuckles. “Do not get arrogant, darling. We still need to find out where he has been keeping all those young women.” Aiko walked up behind his mate and placed a hand on his arm. “Yes, do not be careless. This is a three-hundred-year-old demon called Tsukumo no Gama. Normal methods will not work against it!” Myouga said from his spot, clinging to one of the rosary beads around InuYasha’s neck. 

“Keh! I will tear him apart with one strike!” InuYasha leapt towards Tsukumo no Gama, who puffed up his cheeks. Tsukumo opened his mouth, releasing a purple gas that filled the room. “It is Miasma! Do not breathe it in!” Myouga yelled from his new spot upon Kagome’s shoulder. “When did you get here…” Kagome questioned as she covered her mouth. Aiko’s attention was snatched away when he heard InuYasha gag as he fell the floor with a thud. As he rushed over to InuYasha, the Lord made his way to Princess Tsuyu and Nobunaga. “Gru heh. Princess Tsuyu…” Tsukumo chuckled in a flirtatious voice. “Stay back, demon!” Nobunaga yelled and held the Princess close to his chest in a protective manner as he brandished his sword at the demon. “Fool! How dare a human get in my way!” Tsukumo growled and struck out his tongue in another attack, piercing Nobunaga’s left shoulder and going straight through. Nobunaga fell over, giving Tsukumo the chance to grab the Princess and run off.

“Princess!” Nobunaga grunted out as he attempted to sit up, blood pooling around his arm. “Do not move, Nobunaga! You are badly injured!” Kagome rushed over to the injured man. “I…. I must go… Even if it costs me my life, I must save the Princess!” Nobunaga struggled to stand, using his sword as a crutch. “Nobunaga… You really are in love with the princess…” Kagome mumbled, causing the man to gulp and go as pale as a sheet. “How… How did you know…?” Nobunaga looked at her as she sweat dropped. “You were trying to hide it?” She asked as Nobunaga gripped his injured arm. InuYasha interrupted the two of them as he and Aiko walked over. “That damn frog will die!!” He growled and clenched his fist.

Meanwhile, in the hidden room under the castle, Princess Tsuyu slowly regained consciousness. “Gru heh heh. Princess Tsuyu… I love you… Let me gobble you up!” Tsukumo drooled and licked his lips.


	15. Escape

The princess gasped as she looked around. Inside each spherical pod was a young maiden, their bodies slowly disappearing. In one pod, only a head remained. Tsukumo attacked while the Princess was distracted, wrapping his tongue around her and pinning her arms to her chest. Princess Tsuyu gave an ear shattering scream as she was lifted into the air and dangled upside down above Tsukumo’s mouth. At that moment, InuYasha burst through the wall with the others close behind him. Tsukumo trapped the princess in a pod before turning towards the group, chuckling as he did so. Nobunaga wobbled slightly, gripping his now bandaged wound. 

‘Are you alright, Nobunaga?” Kagome asked, concern for the man etched into her voice. “A wound like this is nothing.” The man grunted in reply. The three made their way through the hole InuYasha created. Kagome let out a startled gasp at the sight in front of them. “Geh heh heh. You are too late.” Tsukumo chuckled as he rubbed the pod that held the Princess. “Hmph. So, this is what happened to the young women gathered from the area.” InuYasha thought aloud as he looked at all the pods. “They look like frog eggs...” Aiko trailed off as he made his way over to InuYasha. “The Tsukumo no Gama keeps the girls’ souls like this until they ripen and are ready to be eaten. With the spiritual power gained through the sacred jewel shard, this demon was able to obtain the powers of a feudal Lord and usurp a country.” Myouga jumped onto InuYasha’s shoulder and climbed onto the rosary bead. “Damn you!” Nobunaga growled and ran at Tsukumo no Gama, who released another batch of miasma.

“Out of my way!” InuYasha ran past Nobunaga as he drew his sword. “I will just rip through him along with his miasma! Take this, Lord Frog!” He growled as he swung at the frog demon, landing a hit. The frog demon let out a pained laugh and held a webbed hand to the wound. “Heh. Now I will cut you open and take the jewel shard. Then you will not be able to cause any more trouble, will you?” InuYasha held Tetsusaiga in front of him in one hand as he smirked. Tsukumo took his webbed hand away from his wound and chuckled. “Gru heh. I am dying, damn it.” He stumbled off into the field of pods.

The souls came out of the pods and floated towards Tsukumo, who greedily slurped them up. The wound disappeared as he let out a satisfied belch. “Gru heh. My life is restored.” Tsukumo chuckled and patted his distended stomach. “Cut me more! The more you cut me, the more I will eat!” He said before a ripping sound filled the room. He looked over to see Nobunaga using the sword to release Princess Tsuyu from her pod. The princess coughed before hurtling herself into Nobunaga’s arms with a frightened cry. “Princess Tsuyu…” Nobunaga blushed as the Princess cried into his shoulder, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. “Now I can die without regret!” He held her tightly to his chest as she sobbed. “How dare you touch my Princess!” Tsukumo yelled and attacked, only to be wacked upon the head by Tetsusaiga.

Tsukumo stumbled back and gripped his head. “Princess Tsuyu… I am… I am the one who did all of this…?” Tsukumo’s entire attitude had changed, making InuYasha scoff. “It is a little late to play dumb, bastard.” He rested Tetsusaiga against his shoulder. “How wretched…… what a dreadful thing I have…” Tsukumo mumbled. “Excuse me… Would you happen to be the Lord of the castle?” Aiko stepped around InuYasha and kneeled in front of the Lord, Kagome close behind him. “When the demon first possessed my body, my human heart survived. But now, even that…” The Lord trailed off before looking right at InuYasha. “Kill me. If this goes on, I will even devour Princess Tsuyu. Kill me and the demon before that happens.” The Lord had begun to cry as he kneeled down, lowering his head in shame.

“Well, that is just so sweet of you. Now then, without further ado.” InuYasha grinned and went to remove Tetsusaiga from his shoulder, only to stop as Aiko stood in front of the Lord with his arms out. “His human heart still lives on. We must save him before it, too, is consumed.” He stated calmly as he stared into InuYasha’s eyes. InuYasha growled softly before looking away. “It would be too easy if I just execute him.” He grumbled and turned to the side. “So, what are we going to do? You stopped me, so you figure out how to deal with Lord Frog.” InuYasha grumbled and looked at Aiko from the corner of his eye. What he saw made him freeze. The Lord’s eyes had changed once again, revealing that it was Tsukumo in control again. Tsukumo attacked, his tongue piercing through Aiko’s side which caused the boy to grunt in pain. “Gru heh heh heh! You are going to ‘deal with’ me…?” Tsukumo chuckled as he ripped his tongue out of Aiko’s side, making him fall over.

“I have come up with a way to drive Tsukumo no Gama from the Lord’s body! It is sink or swim. Will you give it a go?” Myouga stated as he hopped onto Kagome’s shoulder. “I will do it. I have to try!” Kagome said, determination dripping from her voice. “If we drive the demon from the Lord’s body, both he and all those girls will be saved right !?” She asked the small flea demon, who simply nodded before opening his mouth. “Yes. This demon is still a toad, after all. Toads are susceptible to heat. So, we should pour boiling water on this guy!” He stated, making Kagome pause and look at him with a blank stare. “Now, look you… Should I start boiling water then!? In a place like this!?” She glared at him, making the flea gulp. “Even boiling oil would do…” He trailed off as Kagome’s glare intensified. “Same difference!” She practically snarled before letting out a scream as she was hoisted into the air, a tongue wrapped around her ankle and part of her calf.

“Stop it! Do not do this, my Lord!” Nobunaga ran and grabbed the possessed Lord’s arms and held him back. “Kagome…. While I hold him, find some water and boil it!” He then yelled at Kagome, who blinked in surprise. InuYasha scoffed from his place beside Aiko, having wrapped the boys wound tightly with the bandages from Kagome’s first aid kit. “What a stupid idea… That damn frog… I was a fool for having mercy on such a thing.” InuYasha growled as he stood. “Qui shielding him, Nobunaga.” InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga above his head with one hand. “Sheathe your sword, InuYasha. The Lord’s heart still remains inside this monster.” Nobunaga defended, only to be glared at by InuYasha. “Shut it! Get out of the way or I will kill you along with that frog! Aiko is injured because he defended him.” The half breed was seeing red at the thought of Aiko injured.

“You must not do that!” Nobunaga turned pale and tightened his grip on the Lord’s haori. “Well then… Move aside.” InuYasha glared at him. Nobunaga glared back in defiance. “I will not! If there is a chance we can save the Lord’s life, I can not just sit back and let him die… No, even if he was not a Lord… I can not stand people dying!” Nobunaga yelled as he glared up at InuYasha. “In this age of violence… I may be laughed at for being naïve, but… Even then, I…” Nobunaga attempted to continue, only to be cut off by the half breed. “Fine then. No matter what, I will not raise a finger. Let us see how you carry out your ideals.” Right after InuYasha said this, the frog possessed Lord attacked Nobunaga, knocking him away from him.

“Kagome... Princess Tsuyu… You must run away.” Aiko managed to get out as he sat up, InuYasha moving towards his side and helping him up. The two quickly ran through the hole and into the hallway.


	16. Death to the toad

“Come on, Princess Tsuyu!” Kagome yelled as the two ran down the hallway. “I need something hot…” She trailed off, thinking of what she could possibly use. “That’s it! Fire! Is there a torch or anything…? She turned slightly towards the princess as Nobunaga’s monkey, Hiyoshimaru, ran past them.

Meanwhile, back in the hidden room, Tsukumo no Gama has just attacked Nobunaga. “You are in the way.” The toad growled as his tongue pierced through the flesh of Nobunaga’s shoulder once again. InuYasha simply watched the scene, keeping true to his word that he would not raise a finger to help. Aiko remained beside InuYasha, gripping his wounded side in slight pain as he shifted. Nobunaga fell to the ground in front of the two with a pained groan. “Been brought back down to earth yet?” InuYasha scoffed and leaned close to his mate. “You must not…. Kill him….” Nobunaga groaned out, his eyes shut tight.

Back with the two girls, Tsukumo was lumbering after them at a steady pace. “Gru heh. You will not get away” He all but cooed, his distended eyes glinting in the darkness. “He’s coming!” Kagome squeaked out as she looked back. Hiyoshimaru came back with a small plate that held a tiny flame. “Fire!? Nice work, Hiyoshimaru! Except…. It’s so… small...” Kagome trailed off as the monkey landed in her hands.

Tsukumo launched his tongue out in an attack, managing to tear Kagome’s back pack and knocking her over in the process. A container of hairspray rolled over her shoulder and stopped in front of her face as InuYasha appeared in front of the two girls. Aiko had decided to remain in the hidden room to free the girls and tend to Nobunaga’s wounds. Kagome quickly used the ‘sit’ command and used the hairspray to turn the small flame into a flamethrower. A frog spirit left the Lord’s body.

“InuYasha, the sacred jewel shard!” Kagome yelled as she watched the spirit demon. “You do not have to tell me twice. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” InuYasha attacked, tearing the spirit demon to shreds. InuYasha caught the jewel shard as it fell, noticing Nobunaga making his way through the hall with bandaged wounds. “InuYasha, I appreciate what you did. The Lord is safe now.” Nobunaga knelt in front of InuYasha and grabbed his hand. “Thank you for being so patient as to wait for the toad to be driven out.” He bowed his head in gratitude, a bead of sweat rolled down InuYasha’s face.

“Nobunaga…” The princess mumbled before running past him and into the arms of her Lord. “Thank you for protecting my Lord!” She said as she hugged him rather tightly. “My Lord, you have returned to your original appearance.” She looked into his eyes lovingly. “I am sorry about everything.” The Lord said as he held the Princess’ hands. “He looks like a gentle feudal Lord…” Kagome mumbled as Aiko walked down the hallway, leading the young women towards the group.

~~~Time Skip~~~

“We stopped the toad’s sorcery and saved all those girls… It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” Kagome grinned as she sipped from her can of tea. The group was sitting beneath some cherry trees on a blanket. Nobunaga sat a little way away from the group, staring off in the distance. “Jeez, you really are an idiot. Pleading for the life of your love rival while almost getting fucking killed.” InuYasha scoffed as he played with Aiko’s hair. The boy had let his hair out of the ribbon and it framed his face as he leaned against InuYasha’s chest. “You are right. I am an idiot.” Nobunaga replied as he lifted his face to the sky. His arm was in a sling and would be until his shoulder healed.

“But then, your stupidity saved a man’s life, at least. That is good enough, right?” InuYasha grumbled after getting a light tap on the chest from Aiko. “Alright! I feel better! I am off!” Nobunaga grinned as he stood and promptly walked off the cliff. The group left him there and made their way back to Lady Kaede’s village. InuYasha carried Aiko on his back, much to the boy’s protests. Eventually, Aiko fell asleep. When he next awoke, the group had stopped at an inn for the night.

Aiko gasped in delight as he looked out the window; the village was all lit up with lanterns. The boy absolutely adored festival season. He turned towards InuYasha with a slight pout. “Darling? Can we go to the festival?” He asked in a sweet tone, making the half breed look at him. “Well…. This is a demon friendly village so… I suppose we can go. I’ll leave Tetsusaiga here to protect Kagome.” InuYasha thought before nodding, moving to stand in front of Aiko and placing a soft kiss on the shorter boy’s forehead.

Aiko put on a black kimono with a blood red haori before tying his hair up with the usual white strip of cloth, leaving his mark to be shown. He walked out of the room to find his mate waiting patiently, leaning against the wall. InuYasha’s ears twitched as Aiko walked out, making him look up. “You look nice.” InuYasha told the boy, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he did so. Aiko grinned in response, his own cheeks turning pink at the compliment. “Thank you, InuYasha. You look nice as well.” And he did. InuYasha wore his usual outfit but without the top, showing his white under robe. His hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, complimenting his eyes.

“Shall we?” InuYasha asked and held out his hand. Aiko gladly took it, lacing their fingers together. InuYasha led the two of them out of the inn, ignoring the looks the two were getting from the humans. For demons, a pair of mates that were the same sex was uncommon but not unheard of. To humans though, it was considered taboo. Due to this, Aiko ducked his head slightly as to avoid the stares. Needless to say, this would be an interesting date.


	17. Festival date

InuYasha growled lowly at those who stared at the couple, causing the onlookers to turn away. Aiko released the breath he had been holding and tightened his grip on his mate’s hand, smiling sweetly at the half breed. InuYasha slowly stopped growling and smiled back at the boy. “Shall we play some games?” InuYasha asked Aiko, who nodded with excitement in return. He let the boy take the lead as he rushed over to a ball throwing game. The goal of the game was to knock down the target within three shots. The stand was run by a kind looking elderly woman who smiled sweetly at the pair. “Well, are you two not just the sweetest couple I have seen so far. Do you like the prizes? I stitched them myself.” Her gentle voice stated as she motioned towards the row of cotton stuffed animals beside her.

Aiko’s eyes were drawn to a small brown and white dog stuffed animal. He grabbed InuYasha’s sleeve and gave a slight tug. “I would like to play this game.” He stated in a quiet voice. InuYasha nodded and took a pouch out of his sleeve, handing the appropriate amount of coins to his mate. Aiko handed the coins to the old woman who placed three balls in front of him. “Do you want me to win in for you?” InuYasha asked as his left ear twitched. Aiko shook his head and smiled sweetly. “No, thank you. I wish to win it myself.” He said softly as he picked up one of the balls.

He threw the ball, barely missing the target. Not letting it get to him, he picked up the second ball and threw it as hard as he could, giving a happy shout as it knocked the target over. The woman smiled sweetly and motioned to the stuffed animals. “Which would you like, dear?” She asked sweetly and smiled when Aiko pointed to the dog, handing it to him. He hugged the stuffed animal to his chest and beamed, feeling proud of himself.

The two continued down the road, ignoring the stares from the humans and glares from demons. Just because a demon and human mated pair was not unheard of did not mean it was accepted. Many demons preferred to keep their bloodline ‘pure’ so many would kill or avoid their human mate and find a demon to mate with. As they walked, they passed a stage. A young male demon stood upon it as music began to play. Aiko stopped walking so he could listen, making InuYasha stop as well.

“Will the faithful be rewarded when we come to the end? Will I miss the final warning from the lie that I have lived? Is there anybody calling? I can see the soul within and I am not worthy, I am not worthy of this.” The demon began singing, his voice thick with sorrow. “Are you with me after all? Why can’t I hear you? Are you with me through it all? Then why can’t I feel you? Stay with me, don’t let me go. Because there’s nothing left at all. Stay with me, don’t let me go. Until the ashes of Eden fall.” The demon looked different from those Aiko had seen in the past. He must have been from a different country, judging from his way of speaking.

The demon took a deep breath, projecting his voice to where it could be heard at the other end of the village. More people gathered around, crowding together. InuYasha pulled Aiko closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Will the darkness fall upon me, when the air is growing thin? Will the light begin to pull me to its everlasting will? I can hear the voices haunting. There is nothing left to fear. And I am still calling, I am still calling to you.” A lone tear slipped down the demon’s cheek, falling onto the stage below. “Are you with me after all? Why can’t I hear you? Are you with me through it all? Then why can’t I feel you? Stay with me, don’t let me go. Because there’s nothing left at all. Stay with me, don’t let me go. Until the ashes of Eden fall.” The demon’s breath shuddered as he wiped another tear away.

“Why can't I hear you? Stay with me, don't let me go. Because there's nothing left at all. Stay with me, don't let me go. Until the Ashes of Eden fall. Heaven above me, take my hand. Shine until there's nothing left but you. Heaven above me, take my hand. Shine until there's nothing left but you.” The demon concluded his song, the crowd clapping. Women of the crowd were sniffling softly at the raw emotions that had been present in the demon’s voice. Aiko turned and hugged InuYasha, laying his head on the half breeds shoulder.

“InuYasha?” Aiko’s voice was quiet and a bit hesitant. “Hm?” InuYasha looked at his mate, who hid his face in the crook of his neck. “I want us to have a home someday… A place where we can always return to.” Aiko managed to get out before he was roughly bumped into, knocking him to the ground. InuYasha snarled at the lowly human man who was glaring to them in disgust. InuYasha felt his claws grow longer as he crouched over Aiko in a protective stance.

The human snorted before walking away, stepping on Aiko’s stuffed animal as he left. InuYasha quickly helped Aiko up, minding his claws, and picked up the stuffed animal. Upon inspection, he decided both were physically fine, minus a scrape on Aiko’s cheek. InuYasha gently licked the scrape, his saliva healing the minor wound. Aiko released a small, almost silent, sniffle and buried his face in InuYasha’s chest. “It is alright, love. They just…. They do not understand.” InuYasha lifted Aiko bridal style and carried him back to the inn, nodding slightly at the kind woman from earlier.

When InuYasha looked back down at Aiko, he smiled softly at finding his mate sound asleep. He looked back up and walked into the inn, heading for their room. He slid the door open and shut with his foot as he walked through it. He walked over to their joined matts and laid Aiko down, removing the boys Haori and kissing his forehead before covering him with a blanket. Laying beside the sleeping boy, InuYasha wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzles his face into his neck. “Of course we can have a home. You are my home.” He mumbled before he fell asleep.

Tomorrow they would make it to Lady Kaede’s village.


	18. Confessions

Aiko awoke the next morning to InuYasha pulling him closer in his sleep and smiled softly. He turned and snuggled into his mate’s chest, gripping InuYasha’s underrobes in his hands. InuYasha stirred slightly and peeked an eye open. Aiko grinned up at him and nuzzled his head into the half breed’s neck. InuYasha let out a growl and smiled, holding Aiko closer to him.

The boy blushed lightly and squirmed slightly, the sound turning him on. InuYasha growled again and lowered his mouth to Aiko’s ear. “You need to knock that off… Unless you want me to take you here and now.” InuYasha’s voice was husky as he whispered in the boy’s ear, making him go still and turn a brighter red. “Kagome is in the room though…” Aiko mumbled quietly, InuYasha’s ear twitched as he caught what he said. “I do not care.” InuYasha smirked and nibbled on Aiko’s ear.

He squeaked and moved out of InuYasha’s arms, rolling off the matts. “I am sorry but… I am not ready quite yet…” Aiko sat with his legs crossed, staring at his lap. InuYasha stood and walked over to him before kneeling down. “May I ask why?” He inquired as he reached a hand out, gently stroking Aiko’s cheek. Aiko looked up after a couple minutes and gave his mate a small, sad smile. “It is a simple answer. I am insecure with my body. I spent a long time training with my father’s sword and as a result my body is littered in scars.” A tear slipped from his eye and fell onto InuYasha’s hand. “Take your time. I can wait for a while but… Once my mating season hits it will be hard for me to resist you, scars and all. I think you are beautiful.” InuYasha smiled sweetly before standing up. “Come on, we need to go soon.” He held out his hand to Aiko, who gladly accepted it and let InuYasha pull him to his feet and into his arms.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Kagome began to stir. The two split apart and looked over at her as she sat up, stretching. “Good morning, Kagome.” Aiko greeted with a smile. “Good morning. When do we leave?” She asked as she smiled back. “Soon, so get ready. You need to get ready as well, Aiko.” InuYasha turned and kissed the shorter boy on the forehead before leaving the room. Aiko walked over to where the sack Kagome brought him had rested and began to pack up his stuff, aware of Kagome watching him. She soon looked away and began to pack her own stuff up.

Aiko stood and picked up his sack, walking out of the room and joining InuYasha in the hallway. “I think Kagome wants to go home once we get back to the village.” Aiko said to InuYasha as he adjusted the strap of the sack. “Like hell she is. We need her to stay here so we can find the jewel shards.” InuYasha growled out, making Aiko place a hand on his mate’s arm. “We may not have a choice. She is a teenage girl who more than likely misses her family.” Aiko said in a soft voice, causing InuYasha to make a ‘hmp’ sound. As he went to reply, Kagome came out of the room. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Knowing InuYasha was bound to say something rude, Aiko covered his mate’s mouth. “Shall we leave, then?” He smiled sweetly at the girl, who only nodded in return.

The three left the inn and walked through the village, the decorations from the previous night were being taken down. Aiko smiled and waved at the kindly old woman as the passed by her booth, which was almost completely taken down. The woman smiled and waved as they passed. “Be sure to come back to visit.” She hollered as the group walked away. “We will! What is your name?” Aiko stopped walking and turned towards her. “Just call me Grandmama.” The old woman smiled and gave one final wave before turning back to taking down her booth. “goodbye, Grandmama!” Aiko yelled and ran to catch up to Kagome and InuYasha. 

InuYasha grabbed Aiko’s hand as he started walking again, lacing their fingers together as they walked out of the village. Aiko hummed softly as they walked, recalling the song that the demon was singing the previous night. The song was stuck in his head. After a few hours, it was starting to drive him nuts, so he began to hum a lullaby instead.

The group soon approached the country side of Musashi, the village that Lady Kaede lived in, Kagome automatically taking off towards the well with InuYasha hot on her heels. Aiko simply sighed and began to make his way towards the village, keeping an eye out for Lady Kaede as he did so. He found her in the fields, talking to one of the village men with a couple children with her. “Hello, Lady Kaede. How have you been?” Aiko smiled as he approached her. ‘Ah, Aiko. It is so lovely to see you, child.” She turned to him with a smile. “Did you find your way alright?” She asked, worry showing in her eye.

“The others left me near one of the fields. I figured if I kept walking I would run into a villager soon enough.” Aiko said with a shrug and smiled at the older woman. “You must be hungry and weary. Come, you can tell me of the journey while we eat.” Lady Kaede smiled and held out her arm, which Aiko gladly took and held his hand out to the little girl. The little grinned a gap toothed smile and gripped his larger hand. 

Once they reached the village, the children ran off to their parents, leaving Aiko alone with Lady Kaede. The two made their way to Lady Kaede’s hut, smiling at villagers as they passed. “Hey, Lady Kaede?” Aiko asked as they got closer to the hut. “What is it, child?” She asked, turning to look at him. “Would it be possible for InuYasha and I to build a hut and live in the village?” Aiko asked, looking up at the clouds. “Of course, you can.” Lady Kaede smiled as she pulled back the curtain to her hut.


	19. The Adhering Mask Part One

Meanwhile, in Kagome’s era, Souta and Kagome’s grandfather were gathered around the well. “Grandpa, that prayer you are doing… Will it really work…?” Souta inquired, uncertainty laced in his voice. “It will! This is an authentic prayer that has been handed down through the generations.” The elderly man assured the boy, a determined look on his face. “But you have been doing it for three days now, and big sis still has not returned…” Souta trailed off, holding Boyou to his chest.

The elder ignored the boy and continued with his prayer. “You will retuuurn… You will come baaack…” The man chanted, drawing out his words before he grabbed the pail of liquid that was sitting beside him. “And now… The sacred ceremonial wine…” He emphasized by dumping the wine into the well. “Grandpa…” Kagome groaned out as he peeked his head over the edge, her eye twitching. “Ah… Kagome! My prayer is concluded!” The old man crowed.

Unknown to them, a woman sat in a taxi on her way to the shrine with a wrapped package in her lap. “Higurashi shrine, right? Are you having an exorcism or something, so early in the morning?” The taxi driver questioned. “That is correct. A relative of mine died, and this mask that was never allowed out of the house was forcibly passed down to me.” The woman began, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “A mask, you say?” The taxi driver asked, his voice apathetic. “It is called ‘The Adhering Mask…’ It is said that if someone puts it on, it can only be removed in death.” The woman described, placing a hand on top of the package. “That is kind of scary..” The taxi driver gulped.

“It was said to have been made in the Sengoku Era… and that it cannot be destroyed, even by fire…. And if it was damaged, the person at fault would die a mysterious death… It is not that I believe in all that, but still...” The woman concluded as the shrine came into view. Paying the driver, the woman stepped out of the cab and peered up at the shrine entrance. “Hmm… Honestly, this thing is so creepy…” As she looked down at the box, the mask inside started to move and cause the box to shake.

At the top of the shrine steps, Kagome was rushing down as Souta asked questions. “Did you bring that dog guy with you?” The boy asked as he looked up at his sister. “Of course not! It was hard enough getting rid of him.” Kagome scoffed and paused, spotting the woman at the bottom of the steps. A gust of wind rushed past, rustling the woman’s dress as her glasses fell to the ground, the impact cracking them. “A customer, maybe…?” Souta trailed off as he and Kagome stared at the woman. The strange woman lifted her head, revealing a mask that seemed to be fused to her skin. 

The mask was old and damaged. There was a crack starting on the cupids bow of the mouth and ending on the chin, one started at the forehead and went over the eye to end at the jawline. The final crack was about an inch long and started right under the eye, almost like a tear. The mask had its lips parted in a smile, showing a few teeth. 

“She… She looks kind of creepy…” Souta whispered to Kagome as the two rushed past the masked woman. “Ssh! Do not be rude, Souta!” Kagome hushed him. What Kagome had thought was a mask appeared to be the woman’s actual face. There was no line where the mask should end, yet Kagome was still reminded of a Noh mask. The woman turned and walked away as Kagome stared after her, lost in thought. “Come on, sis.” Souta tugged on Kagome’s sleeve. “Ye… Yeah…” Kagome said absentmindedly, turning in the opposite direction of the woman and walking with Souta. Once Kagome’s back was turned, the woman turned her head and watched the fifteen year old walk away.

“Morning!” Kagome greeted as she approached her friends. “Kagome! Is it really okay for you to come to school again?” One of her friends asked. Kagome paused and looked at them, confused. She must have made a sound of confusion, because her friends started to speak again. “When we called your house, to see why you have been absent. We heard you strained your back, and before that you were in the hospital being tested for diabetes…” The girl tailed off as a boy on a bike approached the group. “Higurashi! Are you feeling better? It must be hard having gout at such a young age… I… Know there is not much I can do, but… Here.. They are health sandals, wear them! See you later!” The boy waved as he rode off. “Wait a sec, Kagome! You are going out with Houjou!?” The girl’s friends crowded around her. “No way! I do not have time for that!” Kagome stated as she looked at them. “But Houjou is interested in you… What a shock…” One of her friends trailed off.

Meanwhile, in the feudal era with Aiko and InuYasha. “InuYasha, stop being lazy and go… find rumors of the sacred jewel or help with the hut or something.” Lady Kaede chided the half breed, whose back was throbbing in pain. “Shut up! My back still hurts from that girl’s rapid fire sits..” InuYasha grunted out as he lay upon the floor. Aiko was currently out gathering supplied for his ink. He planned on painting the inside of their hut with murals. Since InuYasha was hurt, Aiko had asked a few of the village men to help build the hut. As of right now, the process was about ten percent complete. They had the trees cut down and into planks and tomorrow they would start building. Aiko hoped that he would be able to start painting in a couple days. Hopefully, he could have everything done before InuYasha got better so he could surprise him with the paintings.


	20. The Adhering Mask Part Two

Kagome’s Era, late at night.  
“My body cannot take this…. I really will get sick, at this rate…” Kagome sighed and looked away from her homework. Her eyes landed on the small bottle that held the jewel shards that the ragtag group had managed to procure. “We have only found two fragments of the sacred jewel… Just how long will things go on like this….?” Kagome sighed and put her chin in her hands before sitting up straight with a start. “Oh no! I have got to study! That math test is tomorrow, and it is my worst subject!” She picked up her math book and began taking notes. Kagome eventually fell asleep at her desk, oblivious to the mask that lurked outside the window. “How wonderful… The sacred jewel still exists in this time…” The mask all but purred. The body the mask was attached to was currently standing in the road near the Higurashi shrine.

On the last day of tests at her school, Kagome walked out of the building, stretching and grinning. “I envy you, Kagome. You’re always in the top thirty, are you not?” One of Kagome’s friends looked over at her. “Well, I do not know about that math test…” Kagome scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously. “Higurashi!” A voice called out from behind the trio, causing the three to turn around. “How are you feeling?” Houjou asked as he screeched to a stop on his bike, panting slightly. “Um… Here…” He got off his bike and dug through his bag, pulling out a nicely wrapped parcel. He handed it to Kagome with a smile, watching as she opened it.

“Bamboo….?” Kagome looked at the item in the box with a blank face. “It is good for your health! You step on it!” He gave the girl a close eyed smile, oblivious to the fact she did not like the gift. “Umm… Higurashi…. Movies, do you like them…? Maybe we could go sometime… Just the two of us?” He blushed slightly as he looked at her before a surprised look crosses his face as her friends pull her away. “Kagome, what will you do?” The friend with the short hair inquired. “You going!?” The one with shoulder length haired friend asked. “Why do you not go? You have never gone on a date, have you?” the short haired friend whispered to Kagome. “Do…Do not be stupid! Of course, I….” Kagome trailed off and went back over towards Houjou. “I guess that would be okay…” She mumbled, messing with her hair. “Really!? Then, this Saturday! It is a promise, okay!” He beamed and got on his bike, ringing his bell as he rode off. “Higurashi! May I see you for a moment?” A teacher called from the classroom entrance. Kagome nodded and went into the classroom.

“M-Make-up tests!? The math test… I flunked it…” Kagome trailed off. “Yes! But as I’m sure your Beriberi and Rheumatism must have given you some trouble, you may re-take the test this Saturday.” The teacher told Kagome with a smile. Kagome simply nodded and turned, walking though the door in a zombie-like state. She suddenly froze as she was walking down the sidewalk and turned, looking up to see InuYasha mid-jump. “We are going back, Kagome!” He yelled as he grabbed her by the back of her backpack. “Perfect timing, InuYasha! I wanted to see you!” Kagome looked at him as she told him this. “Eh… Is that so? I did not particularly want to see you though…” InuYasha stated with bored eyes.

“Three more days!? What for!?” InuYasha yelled as he and Kagome stood beside the bone eater well. “Because I can not study over on the other side. I am not good at math to begin with… If I fail the make-up test too, it is all over for me.” Kagome all but begged, her hands clasped in front of her in a pleading manner. “No.” InuYasha stared at her with a blank face. “Please, just this once…?” She looked at him with teary eyes. “Not a chance.” He turned away from her. “Even though I am begging you like this….?” Kagome sighed and hung her head before glaring at the half-breed, making him gulp. “Then how are you going to take responsibility!? All you care about is finding the sacred jewel! But what about my life here!?” She cried and turned away from him, her hands covering her face. “Oi… Kagome…” InuYasha trailed off, unsure what to say. “Please, just go away! Leave!!” She turned and shoved him hard enough to push him into the well. “Bitch… What the hell did I do!?” He yelled furiously before vanishing.

Meanwhile, in a nearby park a group of lowlife thugs were tormenting an old man. One of the thugs kicked at the mans back as they looked through his wallet. “H-Hey, stop it!” The old man begged, only to be mocked and kicked more. “Ahahaha! What a funny looking guy!” a girl who hung out with the thugs laughed as she watched them batter the old man. “Hey, you are pretty loaded, huh gramps…” The thug with the wallet mocked as he took the money. “It is broken… This body is… Already useless…” An eerie voice stated. The thugs looked away from the old man to see a horrifying sight. Before them stood a woman with scars on her face, her arm twisted and bleeding. Her left foot seemed to be backwards and her right leg was broken at the shin. “So many in this world with evil souls… I am grateful.” The ghastly stated before her scarred face split in half, revealing sharp teeth and darkness beyond them. In a flash, the thug who had possession of the wallets head was gone, being eaten by the woman’s gruesome face. “To take the sacred jewel… I must have a stronger body…. And consume evil souls…” The thugs body fell backwards as the woman spoke again, both of the mouths not moving. Screaming was heard from the deceased thugs friends before everything went silent.


End file.
